Pokemon Academy
by Dragon King Ryouga
Summary: Ash gets accepted to a place called Pokemon Academy a place where he can battle people as much as he wants. Reuniting with a childhood friend and some rivals and encountering a mysterious individual Ash is going to have quite an adventure. Furthershipping, AshxLeaf
1. Episode 1 A reunion of rivals

**A.N: Sorry for the wait on my next update I didn't really get to have time to type this up due to school and my annoying big sister not to mention it might take a little longer for the next one since I type this on my IPad and will have to return it Wednesday but this is my first fanfic so I'm trying and I will try to update ASAP so u can enjoy the story and not to mention I have a couple of other ones already written out by hand that I will need to type then post since I first write out the episode before hand and when I'm done I start to type it while working on the next episode so please bare with me. Finally this is story takes place after the Kalos League so Ash hasn't heard of Alola yet but I will try to find ways he can still get the Pokémon he has in that region also Ash and Leaf is the main pairing but I might add some side pairings so leave a review on what pairings you want and I might use them and finally I decided that the episode with Greninja being released won't exist in this story so he still has Greninja**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon if I did Ash would have won the Kalos league.**

 _Pokémon speech_

Normal speech

"SCREAMING/YELLING"

"Thoughts"

Telepathy

Episode 1: welcome to the academy

The Kanto region in a place known as Pallet Town home of Ash Ketchum a Pokémon trainer who's dream is to become a Pokémon Master along with him is his faithful starter Pikachu. Ash and Pikachu have traveled far and wide across multiple regions collecting gym badges to compete in each region's Pokémon League. During his travels he has come across many challenges, make many friends, face many rivals along the way like the grandson of the famous Professor Oak: Gary

*flashback*

Ash and Gary were facing off in a full battle in the Johto league Silver Conference. It was Gary's Blastoise vs Ash's Charizard.

Charizard lift Blastoise up into the air! Commanded Ash.

Rawr replied Charizard as it did as it was told and lifted Blastoise into the air.

Bite attack Blastoise! Commanded Gary.

Blastoise then bit Charizard's left shoulder causing it to grunt In pain.

Charizard don't give in! Encouraged Ash. Seismic Toss with everything you got!

 _Rawwr!_ Roared Charizard as it started to continue flying high into the air once high enough it began to fly into a earth shaped circle really fast.

Blastoise! Cried Gary.

Then they both began to crashing down onto the field causing the whole battlefield covered in smoke. Everyone was anxiously waiting for the smoke to clear. When it did it revealed both Blastoise and Charizard covered in scratches staring each other down until Blastoise then fell flat on it's stomach knocked out.

*Flashback end*

Now 15 year old Ash Ketchum and his faithful partner Pikachu are going to begin a new adventure as the story begins.

Ash has returned to Pallet Town after his adventures in the Kalos region and now he was going to visit Professor Oak. As he was about to ring the doorbell the door opened to reveal his old rival Gary Oak.

Hey Gary long time no see! When did you get back to Pallet? He asked

 _Pikachu!_ Greeted Pikachu from Ash's shoulder

Hey Ash, Pikachu been a while and to answer your question I've been here for awhile now to catch up with my grampa and I'm about to head out. Said Gary

Where are you going? Asked Ash as he and Pikachu tilted their heads.

I'm taking a break from researching and heading out to Pokémon Academy. Explained Gary.

Pokémon Academy? Said Ash

 _Pikapika?_ Said Pikachu

Gary smirked. Figures you two never heard of it it's a special school where Trainers can go and learn as much about Pokémon and battle each other as much as they want. As well as other locations around the world for people to learn other things that involve Pokémon. He then smiled. Gramps gave me my acceptance letter not to long ago since I took the written exam to get in hey Ash if you ever want to go you should take the battle exam they start tomorrow at the Viridian City gym at 8am and I hear that the battle instructor for this year's exam is a really strong trainer. It's been nice seeing you Ash but I gotta go see you at the freshman orientation maybe. Smell ya later.

And with that Gary walked past Ash and Pikachu and started heading toward the exit of Pallet Town.

What do you say Pikachu? You want to go and have another adventure where Gary talked about? Ash asked his starter.

 _Pikachu!_ Replied the electric mouse meaning yes

With that the duo went inside Oak's laboratory to go and pick the Pokémon team for tomorrow and to ask the professor for as much information about the academy as he can understand.

AW MAN WHY DID I OVERSLEPT TODAY OF ALL DAYS!

It was 7:58am in Viridian City and our hero was just currently arriving and was running at full speed to the gym. While Pikachu was hanging on to his shoulder for deer life.

Ok I have Pikachu, I got my Pokémon, and I got about 2 minutes to make it to the Pokémon Academy battle entrance exam before they start. Oh well I guess since I'm not a student yet they can't give me detention for being late.

Unfortunately Ash wasn't looking where he was going and ended up bumping into someone and he fell down.

Ouch! Ash Said when he landed. Sorry about that I wasn't looking where I was going.

The man was standing perfectly fine though. He had a red cap, red vest over a black shirt and blue pants with running shoes. He smiled when he saw Ash's Pikachu who was checking to see if his trainer was alright.

You're a trainer? The man asked.

Yeah I'm just about to try out the Academy. Ash replied as he stood up dusting himself off with the help of Pikachu.

Heh Heh. The man chuckled as he reached in his pocket for something. You don't say.

Ash then turned to face the man and saw who he was. Hey wait you're-. Ash started but was interrupted by the man as he held up a pokéball to him.

In that case why don't take this something just tells me it belongs to you. Said the man.

Ash took the pokéball and was looking at it when the man started to continue walking and walked past him.

Thank you! Ash said to the man as he continues to walk. I'll make you proud!

The man stopped walking to turned his head to Ash and gave him a thumbs up before continuing.

Ash then looked at the pokéball again. What do you say Pikachu do you want to meet our newest member? He asked the electric mouse.

 _Pikapika._ said Pikachu as it nodded it's head.

Alright then! Ash enlarged the pokéball and threw it in the air. Come on out!

The pokéball opened to reveal a small blue dog like Pokémon with appendages on its head.

Cool it's a Riolu! Ash said in excitement. He then bent down on one knee and crouched down to be at eye level with it. Hey

there my name is Ash. He then pointed to the Pokémon who just climbed up his shoulder. And this Pikachu I hope we can be great friends.

The Riolu looked at the two of them for a minute before nodding with a happy smile.

 _Ri!_ It said with a smile

Ash then took out his pokédex to get info on his new teammate.

Riolu the emanation Pokémon: The aura that emanates from its body intensifies to alert others if it is afraid or sad. It can discern the physical and emotional states of people, Pokémon, and other natural things from the shape of their aura waves. The pokédex said in a monotone voice.

Wow that's pretty cool. It's great to have you Riolu. Ash said with a smile

The Riolu then immediately hugged both Ash and Pikachu causing the three of them to chuckle together.

It was then Ash remembered his reason for coming to Viridian City.

Oh no! Ash said. I gotta hurry up Come on Pikachu, Riolu Let's go!

The three then began to run as fast as they could with the exception of Pikachu as it was on Ash's shoulder and headed straight for the gym.

Inside the Viridian City gym was a young woman at the age of 16 wearing a light blue blazer over a blue blouse and a red skirt that goes down to her knees and a white and red hat on her head. Her name is Leaf Green.

Leaf volunteered to come and referee this year's transfer exam in order for her to have some experience as referee. Standing beside her was none other than the Battle Frontier Pyramid King Brandon as this year's battle instructor.

Brandon asked to be the instructor for this year by the school at first he declined but after Scott called in a favor from him he accepted as he says it will be a way to scope out any potential Battle Frontier participants. So now here he is in the Viridian gym waiting for anyone who was interested in trying to transfer. So far only two people showed up and both have been victorious in their battles against his Dusknoir and Regice. What surprised him greatly was that both used Mega Evolution. They were incredible with their Mega Charizard and Sceptile. He offered them to stay and wait for other candidates so that they can all leave together to which they both agreed to and went to sit on the bleachers.

It seems that that's all for this year's exam I don't see anyone else coming in. Said Brandon. Miss Green I think it's best to wait little longer before we head out don't you agree?

Yes sir. Said Leaf.

And just as then the doors slammed open with Ash running in with Pikachu on his shoulder and Riolu at his side all three looked out of breath.

I…made it. huffed Ash. Tell me I can still take the transfer exam.

Leaf looked at him and couldn't help but feel like she knew him from somewhere.

Brandon then walked over to him after Ash regained his breath and clasped his shoulder with a rare smile on his face.

Well Ash it seems you're still as lively as ever. Said Brandon as Ash looked at him and had look of surprise with a smile.

Hey Brandon long time no see. Are you my instructor? Said Ash

Brandon nodded. Yes and tell me young man how much stronger have you become since your battle with Paul back at Lake Acuity

Leaf then walked to the two. Um excuse me but how do you two know each other? She asked curiously.

I participated in the Battle Frontier and challenged Brandon for a Brave Symbol and battled his three legendary Pokémon and won let me tell you it wasn't easy. Answered Ash.

WHAT! Screamed Leaf. You mean to tell me you faced off against THREE legendary Pokémon and won?

He nodded.

Where are you from exactly? She asked.

Pallet Town. He said plainly.

Leaf's eyes widened. Pallet Town that's where she's from the only other people she knew that were from Pallet Town was Prof. Oak, Gary, and her childhood friend Ash. Could he really be THAT Ash.

Just as she was about to speak another voice interrupted.

Hey Ash it's been a while. Said the voice.

Ash turned to see who the voice belonged to and saw it was none other than his rival Sawyer and standing behind him was Alain.

Sawyer, Alain what are you guys doing here? He asked his two rivals surprised to see them.

We came here to take the transfer exam to enroll in the academy and we both won our battles. Replied Sawyer as Alain nodded.

Wow that's awesome now I'm even more pumped for my battle. Ash said as he clenched his fist in excitement.

Alain then saw the Riolu next to him. Hey Ash is that Riolu your's? He asked

Ash then looked at Riolu then Alain and smiled. Yep and already a proud member of the family right guys?

 _Pika!/Ri!_ Replied the two Pokémon.

Leaf then talked to him again. Hey Ash do you remember me it's Leaf remember we used to play together every day before I left on my journey? She asked.

Ash then had a look of realization when he heard that. Oh yeah I remember now. Great to see you again Leaf how've you been?

Leaf blushed a little that he remembered her not that Ash noticed. Thanks. I've been great I'm helping out the school by referring the battles today. She then looked at his two rivals and then back to him. I'm surprised you three know each other I guessed you battled them before?

Yep Me and Sawyer battled each other in the Kalos League Semi Finals and I won. As for Alain we battled in the Finals and I lost but we battled a few times before then too.

Brandon then interrupted the conversation. Ash normally the battle format for the exam is 1 on 1. But to make this more exciting how about we have 3 on 3 battle instead. He proposed.

Ash nodded his head in agreement. Yeah that sounds great let's do it.

Brandon then looked at Leaf. Miss Green if you could referee please.

Yes sir. Replied Leaf

And so Ash and Brandon went on each end of the battlefield with Leaf in between them as referee while Sawyer and Alain went to watch on the bleachers.

This will be a 3 on 3 battle between Ash the challenger and Brandon the instructor each Trainer will be allowed three Pokémon the battle will be over when all three on one side's Pokémon are unable to battle. In addition only the challenger will be allowed to substitute Pokémon. Explained Leaf

Are you ready Ash! Said Brandon

Ready as I'll ever be! Replied Ash

Leaf then raised her arm. Then Battle Begin!

 **A/N: Ha cliffhanger! Consider this a challenge to see whether or not you guys will continue to follow this story or not and to say thank you to all who reviewed especially the criticism I appreciate those and while I have a beta reader I am looking for a 2nd one as well to have some more than one viewpoint one who has written his/her fair share of Pokémon fics so if interested please pm me. To wrap things up I'm going to tell u guys a joke: how many sayians does it take to screw in a light bulb?...1 but it takes him 3 episodes.**

 **Please review and comment criticism is appreciated so until then take it easy guys, gals, and non-binary pals. PEACE OUT!**


	2. Eoisode 2: A Heated Rematch

**A.N: Last time on Pokemon Academy: Ash has returned to Pallet Town after he finished his journey in Kalos and after a small reunion with his old rival Gary, Ash has learned about a place known as Pokemon Academy and is now determine to enroll but Ash being Ash he overslept and was running as fast as he can to not be late after arriving in Viridian City he didn't stop and ended up bumping into a mysterious stranger who gave him a pokeball containing a Riolu after getting acquainted with his new pokemon he rushed of to the gym where he can take his entrance exam. After arriving he sees that the instructor is none other than Pyramid King Brandon himself and the referee was his childhood friend Leaf Green and it turns out two other trainers took the exam before him and it was his rivals Sawyer and Alain. Now Ash is facing off against Brandon in a 3V3 battle to see if he can be enrolled or not. Now then after that long A.N. let's start where we left off.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon**

 _Pokémon speech_

Normal speech

SCREAMING/YELLING

 _ **Thoughts**_

 **Telepathy**

Ash! Called out Brandon. Let's have a good match shall we?

You bet Brandon! Said Ash.

Regirock I need your assistance! Called out Brandon as he threw his Pokeball.

Appearing from the pokeball was one of the three Legendary Golems Regirock.

Leaf was worried about Ash facing off against a Legendary Pokemon.

I know Brandon told me that Ash has fought his Legendary Pokemon and won but I can't help but worry. The last time I saw him Battle was during in the Johto League but that was a long time ago. Ash just how much stronger have you gotten since then? Thought Leaf.

Ash looked at the Riolu standing next to him and smiled. Why don't you just sit back and watch Riolu this will be a good learning experience for you. He told the Pokemon.

 _Ri!_ Said Riolu as it nodded and sat down.

Ash then took a Pokeball, enlarged it and threw it. Greninja I choose you!

Greninja comes out with a battle ready look.

 _Ninja!_ It said

Ash looked at Brandon with the same expression. Brandon you can have the first move! said Ash.

Very well then. Said Brandon. Regirock use Lock On!

Regirock then placed a small target on Greninja's chest

Now Zap Cannon! Commanded Brandon.

Regirock then launched a ball of sparking electricity at Greninja.

Greninja use Night Slash! Countered Ash.

Greninja then made two purple kunais out of water and slashed the Zap Cannon cutting it in half destroying one half and the other half heading straight toward Alain and Sawyer.

WOAH! Said Sawyer as he ducked to avoid the Zap cannon hitting him while Alain simply moved his head to the side to avoid it as it hit the wall and faded.

Incredible! Said Brandon as he looked at Greninja in disbelief. I'm starting to get a glimpse on just how strong you've gotten Ash.

Ash just rubbed his nose with his finger and smiled. Thanks but the credit really goes to Greninja. He said

I see. Said Brandon. Let us continue don't hold anything back!

You got it! Said Ash as he then looked at Greninja. Let's show them our full power. Ready Greninja?

Ninja! It replied.

Ash and Greninja started to move their arms in synchronization as they then clutched their fist as Greninja's eyes started to glow.

Stronger! Were gonna get even stronger! Declared Ash. let'z goooo!

Greninja then began to envelope itself in a veil of water as it transformed, then dispersing onto it's back into a giant shuriken revealing its new form.

WHAT IS THAT! Said Leaf and Brandon in unison.

 ** _Incredible!_** Thought Brandon as he began to sweat a little. _**I've never seen anything like this before. Could this be…..Battle Bond?!**_

Leaf on the other hand was thinking something else. _**What is this? Greninja transformed. It even looks like Ash! I've never seen anything like this before. It can be Mega Evolution since Ash doesn't have a key stone. What in the world is this?**_

Greninja you ready?! Ash asked his Pokemon.

 _Ninja!_ It replied.

Alright then let's show them our power use Water Shuriken! Said Ash.

Greninja then leaped high into the air grabbing the giant shuriken on it's back as it suddenly grew bigger.

REGIROCK QUICK USE HYPER BEAM! Yelled out Brandon in slight panic and fear.

Greninja then threw the giant shuriken at Regirock with Ash mimicking the movements of it's arm as if they were one being.

 _NINJA!_ It said as it threw the shuriken.

Then to everyone but Ash and Greninja's surprise the Water Shuriken cut through the Hyper Beam and made a direct hit on Regirock

Regirock! Cried out Brandon.

Regirock still stood tall but barely it wasn't going to let a single attack beat it it wasn't a Legendary Pokemon for nothing.

But to its surprise it was hit by another Water Shuriken right after the first one hit right in its center.

What how did-. Started Brandon but stopped when he realized how that happened.

Ash had Greninja launch a second shuriken immediately after the first and had it hide in its shadow. A Shadow Water Shuriken! Thought Brandon

Regirock was still standing though but not for long as Greninja landed but it was right behind Regirock.

Oh no! Said Brandon. Regirock Behind you!

Greninja Water Shuriken! Countered Ash.

As soon as Regirock turned around Greninja hit it with a third Water Shuriken close range causing it to fly across the battlefield knocked out with its left arm destroyed.

Leaf then made the call. Regirock is unable to battle! Greninja wins!

Brandon then returned Regirock to its pokeball after thanking it for a good battle. He then stood up and looked at Ash with a impressed look. Well Ash it seems you're still as unpredictable as ever but I won't lose this next round.

Ash then returned his Greninja and thanked it for its hard work and looked at Brandon. Well I guess there's only one way to find out.

Up in the stands Sawyer was a little confused. Why did Ash switch out if Greninja was still capable to battle?

Alain decided to answer his question. Most likely to give some of his other Pokemon a chance

Back in the field Ash and Brandon are about to call out there next pokemon.

Registeel I need your assistance!

Infernape I choose you!

Battle Begin! Declared Leaf.

Ash didn't waste a second in calling out a command. Infernape use Mach Punch!

Infernape then launched itself straight toward Registeel with fast speed.

Brandon however was completely calm and only said a single word.

Curse. He said.

Registeel then glowed a light purple for a moment and Infernape landed its punch to it doing absolutely nothing to it not even making it budge a little.

Ash thought that it was because Registeel has high defence it was fine so he decided to give another command. Use Close Combat!

Infernape then began to land a series of punches and kicks at Registeel but Brandon was prepared.

Curse. He said.

Registeel glowed purple again and was making Infernape's Close Combat do less damage.

Grab Infernape! Said Brandon. Registeel then grabbed Infernape with its arms and was holding it tight as Infernape struggled to get free.

Now Zap Cannon!

Registeel then launched a ball of sparking electricity at Infernape and since Registeel was holding it still it couldn't dodge.

 _INFERNAAAPE!_ It cried out in pain as it was enveloped in electricity.

Now slam it to the ground and use Earthquake!

Registeel did as it was told and slammed Infernape to the ground and used Earthquake dealing heavy damage to Infernape.

Infernape was laying down on the ground now the fire on its head small and sparks on it proof of Paralysis.

Come on Infernape you have to get up! Begged Ash.

Seeing as Infernape wasn't moving Leaf made the call.

Infernape is-huh. Said Leaf as she was interrupted by Infernape making a noise.

Infernape was slowly standing back up with its head down facing toward Registeel.

Ash then had a smile was he knew what was happening. Infernape let's show them what we can do!

Infernape then lifted its head and faced Registeel its eyes were red and pupils were contracted Infernape then yelled as its flame exploded into a blazing blue inferno destroying half the roof

Infernape use Flare Blitz full power! Said Ash.

Infernape then moved away from Registeel to give it some distance and covered itself in a veil of blue fire before launching toward Registeel.

Registeel Protect! Said Brandon.

Registeel then created a barrier to protect itself when infernape made contact with the barrier

Shock waves were emitting from the contact between the two moves throughout the building. Sawyer and Alain were watching on with serious faces waiting to see the outcome,Leaf was busy keeping her skirt from flying up with one hand and shielding her eyes from the light from intense heat with her other hand, as for Ash and Brandon they didn't even blink watching their Pokemon.

Infernape was pushing itself in order to break it but it held strong

There is no way Infernape will be able breakthrough Registeel's Protect. Said Brandon.

When there is a will there is a way Brandon. Said Ash. Infernape come on I know you can do it we've been together for long time now ever since you were Chimchar. Think back remember all the battles we fought together some we lost some we won but we never gave up until the end. Now with full control over Blaze you gotten stronger then ever.

Infernape then started to look back and remember all the times it had since joining Ash. Abandoned by its former trainer as a Chimchar Ash took infernape in with open arms and now here they are now in one of the most intense battles in its life Infernape would be damned if it was going to let Ash down. It WILL win. It WON'T lose. Not only for Ash but for itself now and it was going to breakthrough one way or another that was the truth.

YOU CAN DO IT INFERNAPE! Yelled Ash.

Infernape's fist then began to heat up flames going in and out on its hands Infernape then gave a determined look and gave a small cry.

 _Infernape!_ It said.

The blue flames surrounding Infernape started to change slowly into a different color. From blue flames to white. Infernape's fist were then enveloped by white flames it smirked that it just learned Fire Punch and then punched the barrier with everything it has.

You can do it Infernape! Cried Ash.

Then as if by some unknown force and illusion of Ash appeared right next to it.

Were going to the top together right? You can do it Infernape!

Then it changed to an illusion of Infernape but it was different the flame on its head was white its face had more of a dragon look especially its snout, its hands were like claws it had white flames on its back in the shape of the wings of a certain dragon Pokemon.

Infernape then managed to create a small hole in the Protect and just opened it wide with its hands completely destroying the barrier.

OH NO REGISTEEL! Yelled Brandon.

Infernape then landed its Flare Blitz, Fire Punch combo on Registeel causing a big explosion destroying the rest of the roof.

The entire battlefield was covered in so much smoke that Leaf had to use her Fearow to blow it all away.

When cleared it revealed Infernape Standing tall covered in scratches with its flame and eyes back to normal with the exception of Infernape's right fist still on fire but with a normal colored one for a few seconds before going out and a knocked out Registeel laying face down on the floor.

Everyone was shocked for a couple of seconds before they snapped out of it and Leaf made the call.

Registeel is unable to battle! Infernape is the winner! Declared Leaf.

Ash and Infernape then ran toward each other and gave each other a big hug laughing together.

Brandon returned Registeel thanking it for its hard work and watched the scene in front of him with a smile.

After the hug Ash congratulated Infernape for its hard work and learning a new move and returned it.

Well Brandon guess it's time for the next battle. Said Ash.

Yes yes it is. Said Brandon.

It amazes me how the two of them are oblivious to all the damage they've done to the place. Though Leaf as she sweat dropped.

It was then she remembered that they were on a schedule and took a look at her Xtransceiver to see the time and saw that they don't have enough time for them to finish the battle.

Are you ready Ash? Challenged Brandon.

You bet! Said Ash.

Sorry to interrupt you two but I'm afraid we need to get going now or else we are going to be late. Said Leaf as she stopped them from continuing. Not to mention I think you two will actually destroy the gym if you continue any longer.

The two the looked around the gym and saw all the damage they did to it.

Huh when did that happen. The two said in unison.

Well Ash looks like you pass so you can come along with us but how about something a little more interesting. Proposed Brandon.

I'm all ears. Said Ash.

We will take my Battle Pyramid and on the way we can continue our battle what do you say? Said Brandon

HELL YEAH! yelled Ash.

ASH! LANGUAGE! Shouted Leaf in a very scolding manner as she glared at him with her hands on her hip.

Sorry. Was all he said.

Now then let's get going shall we? Said Brandon

And with that Ash, Pikachu , Riolu, Leaf,Brandon,Sawyer,and Alain all left and entered the Battle Pyramid and took off once everyone was inside.

Ash and Brandon both took their sides on the battlefield with Leaf refereeing.

Ok let's do this. Said Ash as he prepared a Pokeball. Noivern I choo-

Ash was interrupted by one of his Pokeballs opening and revealed Oshawott.

 _Oshawott!_ It cried out in determination

Ash knelled down to look at Oshawott.

You want to battle Oshawott?

Oshawott nodded and went to the battlefield battle ready.

Ok then Oshawott I choose you! Said Ash

Brandon smiled. Ash let me show you one of my strongest Pokemon.

He then revealed a special type of Pokeball. The bottom was white like any other Pokeball but the top was black and yellow.

A Ultra ball!? Thought everyone but Brandon.

Go I need your assistance! Said Brandon.

What came out was nothing that Ash expected.

The Colossal Pokémon Regigigas.

 **A.N.: Bam! Another cliffhanger. Sorry for the wait it took a while to type this but I'm really like how the my story is going. So do you think that Oshawott stands a chance against Regigigas? Let me know in the review and a thank you to everyone who is patient with me who was waiting for this episode so until next time take it easy Guys,Gals,and Non-Binary Pals. PEACE OUT!**


	3. Episode 3: A Battle Climax

**Welcome back last time we left off at Ash's Oshawott facing off against Brandon's Regigigas now then let's get this show on the road. Ash! Do the thing!**

 **Ash: Disclaimer: Dragon King Rouga does NOT own Pokemon.  
**

* * *

 **Telepathy**

 _Pokemon speech_

 ** _thoughts_**

Ash and everyone was shocked to say the least. Out of all the Pokemon for Brandon to have battle against his Oshawott he did NOT expect the Legendary Pokemon who created the three Regis of rock, ice, and steel. Regigigas a Pokemon that is 12′2″ and 925.9 lbs while Oshawott is only a little over 2 feet tall and 20 pounds this might as well be overkill.

Ash and Oshawott was facing Brandon and Regigigas and the look on Oshawott's face told exactly how it felt.

Pure Fear.

Now Oshawott being how it is just ran behind the Pokemon the most closest in this case Riolu and just patted it's back as if it's volunteering Riolu to battle instead.

Ash being the loving trainer to his Pokemon that he is checked with Riolu.

Hey Riolu do you want to battle instead I don't want to make Oshawott do something it really really doesn't want to do if you think you want to try I mean Regigigas is huge so if you want to try its up to you.

Riolu lowered it's head for a little thinking it over after a couple of seconds it nodded it's head.

Ok then. Said Ash. He then Looked over at Brandon. Hey Brandon! Is it ok if Riolu Battles instead!

Brandon had a look of thought on his face thinking it over when he suddenly had an idea pop into his head.

Ash I have a better idea how about this? said Brandon. You use Oshawott AND Riolu to battle my Regigigas. Together they might have a chance at beating Regigigas and help Oshawott's confidence the two of them will be treated as one Pokemon for this battle will you accept?

Ash knew that Brandon was doing him a favor by giving him this advantage since both of them are really small compared to Brandon's Pokemon not to mention this could give Riolu some battle experience.

Ok Brandon I agree. Ash said. He then looked at his two Pokemon and saw that Riolu was pushing it to the field and explained to it that it will help it battle the big Pokemon which Oshawott agreed to and got a battle ready face.

Seeing how both trainers were ready Leaf raised her arms. Battle Begin

Regigigas use Rock Polish! Commanded Brandon.

 _ **Since Regigigas has the ability Slow Start it's attack and speed are cut in half but with Rock Polish it's speed will double in this case it will be like it has it's original speed.**_ Thought Ash. He then made a quick look at Riolu's Move set _**  
**_

Regigigas use Power-Up Punch! Said Brandon.

Regigigas then lifted it's right arm and began to throw it at the two smaller Pokemon.

Riolu climb up Regigigas arm and hit it with a Force Palm! Oshawott dodge with Aqua Jet and hit it in the face! Countered Ash.

Riolu and Oshawott did as they were was told and avoided the attack and proceeded to hit Regigigas with their respective moves but Brandon had other plans.

Regigigas Swat Oshawott away and have it hit Riolu!

Regigigas swatted Oshawott away with it's left hand and had it hit Riolu just as it was about to land a hit causing the two to fall to the ground.

Ash grit his teeth. _ **Damn with that Power-Up Punch Regigigas power has increased to almost it's original Strength**_. was what he was thinking.

Now Regigigas use Mega Punch on Oshawott! Said Brandon.

Riolu! !it's a long shot but try to use Force Palm on the Regigigas' arm to try and slow it down hurry! Cried out Ash.

Riolu got up and leaped at the Mega Punch and hit it with a Force Palm but the attack still went trough and ended up hitting Riolu and causing it to fly across the field.

RIOLU!Yelled Ash.

Regigigas' arm started to spark with electricity showing that it's arm has been paralyzed.

 _Oshawott!_ Cried Oshawott as it ran to it's teammate to help it up who was damaged but was still able to fight.

 _ **hmm**_ **.** Thought Brandon. **_With Force Palm making Regigigas is unable to use one of it's arms it will be a little difficult to counter Ash's strategies I'll have to be careful._**

Oshawott was worried for it's teammate it took a hit for it and for that it was grateful and for that it was going to return the favor.

Oshawott use Aqua Jet on Regigigas' center! and Riolu I want you hop on Oshawott and use Ice Punch on the Aqua Jet when I give the signal!

Both Pokemon nodded their heads in agreement and charged at Regigigas. Oshawott enveloped itself in water and beeline right for Regigigas with Riolu on top of it.

Regigigas swat them away! Said Brandon.

Regigigas tried to swat the two small Pokemon away from it but as it was unable to move it's right arm due to the Force Palm so it tried using it's left arm but it was to late as Oshawott was already about to make contact.

DO IT NOW!ICE PUNCH! AND RIOLU USE FORCE PALM ON REGIGIGAS! Yelled Ash.

Riolu's fist glowed with an icy cold aura and punched the aqua jet freezing the water with Oshawott inside in ice right before jumping off and landing the Force Palm right in Regigigas' face while the frozen Aqua Jet hit Regigigas dead in the center.

 _ **Incredible!**_ Thought Leaf. _**He froze the Aqua Jet and made it into a powerful attack**_ **.**

Impressive Ash. Said Brando. Freezing the Aqua Jet and landing a second attack at the same time.

Ash rubbed his nose with his finger and smile. Yeah it was but actually the whole freezing the Aqua Jet plan was something I did during my journey in Sinnoh with my Buizel. Its called Ice Aqua Jet a technique originally created by a special friend of mine named Dawn who originally owned my Buizel but after a trade with her and some training I was able to actually perfect and master the move on my first try too.

Leaf mentally panicked when Ash called this girl Dawn a "special friend". _**Who is Dawn and what did Ash mean when he called her a "special friend". His girlfriend maybe? I hope not.**_ She shook her head. _**no no I can't think like that I need to focus besides Ash is too dense he never knew that I had a crush on him back when we were younger before I left on my journey.**_

I see. said Brandon. Well let us see what else you can do.

Let's show them even more of our moves! said Ash. Oshawott spin in place and use water gun! Riolu try another Force Palm on Regigigas' other arm!

Oshawott did as it was told and started to spin and use Water Gun dealing damage to Regigigas repeatedly distracting it while Riolu was running toward Regigigas.

Brandon this is what I call the counter shield a technique. Said Ash. A technique that I created during my gym battle with Fantina.

Riolu was able to land the Force Palm on Regigigas other arm and successfully managed to paralyze it.

No way! exclaimed Brandon and Leaf in unison when they saw that both of Regigigas arms now paralyzed.

Regigigas then suddenly got up from the two attacks and moved swiftly moved behind the two and used two Power-Up-Punch consecutively on the two doing critical damage.

Brandon just smirked. Looks like Regigigas has got it's act together now. Ash Prepare to lose!

Ash moved back a little slightly overwhelmed by the Colossal Pokemon's power but still he was not going to lose now.

Be careful guys. Warned Ash. Regigigas is a lot faster and stronger than before be on your guard.

Both Pokemon nodded in agreement and stood up both covered in major scratches and prepared for their next command.

 _ **Ok since Regigigas has double it's amount of speed and almost triple in power so if I want to have a chance in winning I need to think of something unexpected to throw them off.**_ Thought Ash.

Ash then remembered a move that can help him. _ **I just hope this works.**_

Regigigas! Called Brandon. Use Power-Up Punch on the two of them and finish them off!

Oshawott use Razor Shell and Riolu use Counter!

Right after Ash called the attacks Regigigas went right behind Ash's Pokemon and was about to punch them when Riolu blocked the attack with it's paw and it's entire body and eyes were glowing blue before it leaped toward Regigigas' center punching it returning the power twofold along with Oshawott using Razor Shell revealed to be too much for Regigigas causing the Colossal Pokemon to fall down on it's back shocking everyone present.

No way. Everyone said in unison

After Leaf composed herself she made the call. Regigigas is unable to battle that means the victor is Ash from Pallet Town! She declared.

Ash and his Pokemon were so happy to learn that they won they jumped up in the air in excitement.

YEAH! WE DID IT! Yelled Ash.

 _PIKACHU!/OSHAAAA/RIOOOO!_

Brandon smiled at the sight of Ash and his Pokemon cheering he returned Regigigas after thanking it for it's hard work and walked over to Ash along and Sawyer was jumping down then bleachers with Alain to congratulate Ash.

Soon after the battle ended Leaf walked up to Ash first

That was incredible Ash you Not only defeated one but THREE legendary Pokemon in a row that's unheard of. Said Leaf with a look of disbelief.

Yeah this was a lot more fun than the time I beat a Darkrai and Latios in battle. said Ash nonchalantly.

Wait What!? Said Leaf.

Brandon and the others made it to Ash and Leaf and overheard the last thing that Ash said.

Well Ash as interesting as that story could be I've come to give you some more information about the academy specifically the dorm color. Said Brandon

Oh yeah I heard about that from I get a choice right? asked Ash

Brandon nodded. Yes granted that is the case but that is only if you perform well enough usually most people don't give a good enough battle and are dumped in whatever color the instructor feels they belong. You have a choice between 3 dorms: Fire Red, Heart Gold, or Diamond Blue. Miss Green here is in the Blue dorm.

Ash began to be in deep thought deciding which one he should pick. Hey Alain which dorm did you and Sawyer pick?

I chose to be in the blue dorm while Sawyer chose to be in yellow. Replied Alain.

Huh I get Alain's choice for his dorm but Sawyer why did you choose gold. Asked Ash.

Sawyer laughed a little before answering. You see by choosing yellow it gives me equal chance to battle people if I choose red no one will take me seriously enough to battle me but if I choose blue people will be too scared to battle me so by choosing gold it will give me no problems to find an opponent.

Wow that sounds cool with that kind information how can I not join the gold dorm. said Ash.

I guess you made your choice then huh Ash. Said Brandon.

Yep! He replied

Leaf was a little sad that Ash wasn't going to be in the same dorm color as her.

 _ **Oh well nothing I can do about it.**_

Alright then according to my calculations we should be arriving at the academy soon. Said Brandon.

So after a few more minutes of flying the group made it to a giant island with a giant school building on it.

Welcome to Pokemon Academy! Announced Brandon as the Battle Pyramid landed ti the front of the building.

Whoa! Said Ash and Sawyer in unison as they gazed upon the school.

I had the exact same reaction when I enrolled. Said Leaf.

I'm off now to look for and explore more ruins Leaf show them the the way to the auditorium.

With that Brandon went back inside the the Battle Pyramid and flew off.

Ash and the others were wearing their School Blazer in their dorm color that they got from Brandon over their normal clothes and now their heading to the auditorium getting ready to start their first day.

Well guys were here. Said Ash. So what are we waiting for lets go!

and with that Ash, Pikachu, and Riolu went running towards the entrance.

Hey wait for us! Said Leaf as she ran after him with with the others in tow as the journey continues.

* * *

 **sorry for the wait I had some things to take care of IRL and school is starting tomorrow for my senior year so it will probably be a long while till the next update. Anyway if u like this chapter leave a review and as always take it easy Guys,Gals,and Non-Binary Pals. PEACE OUT!**


	4. Episode 4 A Rocking Reunion

**Disclaimer: The following story is a non-profit fan base story Pokemon is owned by Game Freak, Nintendo, and Satoshi Tajiri**

Normal speech

 _Pokemon Speech_

 ** _Thoughts_**

 **Telepathy**

* * *

 **Episode 4: A Rocking Reunion!**

Wow so this is the school's main stage it's huge but there's not that many people here. Said Ash.

Well the reason behind that is because this is specifically for the freshmen. Said Leaf who then put on a thinking face on with a finger on her chin. About...over 100 students.

That's some useful information I'll make a note of it. Said Sawyer who started to write in his notebook.

So that means there is that many rivals for us. Said Alain

Well look what the Meowth dragged in. Said a voice.

The group turned to see none other than Gary Oak.

Hey Gary how's it going? As you can see I made it into the Academy. Said Ash with a prideful look on his face.

Gary smirked. Don't get cocky Ashy-boy everyone here made it in so don't feel so special. I mean it's not like you defeated 3 Legendary Pokemon all in a row to get here.

No one said anything as an awkward silence was around them.

Well. Started Ash. Actually I -.

Before he can finish though Leaf slapped her hand over his mouth muffling his voice.

Need to go over to the stage were everyone else is so they can pay attention to the opening speech form the Headmaster. Finished Leaf as she dragged him to were the stage is with everyone else in tow.

The lights then dimmers with a single spotlight at the center of the stage on a man none other than Prof. Oak himself.  
PROFESSOR OAK?! Shouted everyone but Gary, Leaf, and Alain.

 _PIKA_ PIKA? _!_ Shouted Pikachu.

Riolu tilted it's head in confusion at the groups reaction since it has no idea who the old man was.

Greetings Students! My name is Professor Samuel Oak and I am the Headmaster of Pokemon Academy. Now as some of you may know me but for those who don't my research is the relationships between Pokémon and humans. What the best way to improve the relationships between Pokémon and humans? The answer is Pokemon battles in this school you will be able to have as many Pokemon Battles as you want and we have plenty of wild Pokemon living on this island so you can catch them and have more members of you're family. Which is why I have increased the Pokeball limit to 7 for all students who have made it into their 2nd year and 8 for 3rd years. For those who inspire other Pokemon careers there are other schools that specialize in that subject. For here you can also improve you're skills as a Pokemon Coordinator here as well as to take care of Pokemon. Now to wrap this up I will have one of my most accomplished students. Ash Ketchum please come onto the stage!

Ash was surprised to be called onto the stage and went around it to enter from backstage with Leaf guiding him.

Ash was now standing in front of a whole crowd with a microphone.

Oh, sorry to be talking to you all from up here. Said Ash. I'm not that great at speeches.

The be quick about it please. Said Prof. Oak politely.

I'll keep it short and sweet, then. Began Ash. Just a couple of sentences.

Uh, my name is Ash Ketchum. To be honest, this academy is just a stepping stone for me!

The people in the crowd were beginning to be confused by what he said. What exactly does he mean?

I wasn't sure if I would've been accepted here at first, but since I'm here I don't plan on losing to folks who've didn't make it here with their battling skills.

The crowd was beginning to get angry. Who the hell does he think he is.

Scattered around the crowd were some of Ash's rivals were beginning to smirk by what he said. One person in particular who has pitch black hair with a left red hair bang with red and green eyes wearing a blue blazer over a white shirt wearing black shorts was paying the most attention.

Anyway, what I'm getting at is. Basically, now that I'm here...

Ash the pointed up.

I'm gonna take the number one spot!

This shocked almost everyone in the whole crowd.

Looking forward to being with you all for the next three years!

And with that Ash returned backstage leaving a very pissed off crowd.

YOU LITLLE...!

HEY!

I'MMA KICK YOUR BUTT IN A BATTLE!

All of Ash's rivals smirked at his speech.

When Ash went backstage he breathed a sigh of relief.

Phew, I managed not to bite my tongue. He said.

Ash then saw that Leaf was looking at him like he was crazy or something.

What's with the look? He asked.

You do know that you probably made enemies with all first year students right? Asked Leaf.

Ash just laughed.

Nah! You're probably just imagining things Leaf. Anyway Prof. Oak just emailed me my schedule when I was giving my speech and you won't believe this we have only three classes and the rest of the day is ours. How great is that. Said Ash.

Uh Ash in case you forgot I'm a second year student I already know how the schedule works. Said Leaf.

Oh yeah I forgot you're a year older than me well anyway see ya around I have to get to my class.

Ash was just about to leave when Leaf grabbed his arm preventing him from moving.

Huh? Leaf what's up? Asked Ash as he turned to look at Leaf.

Leaf's head was down and her face was hidden by her hat and hair but if wasn't you would see she was blushing as she let go of Ash's arm.

Well Ash. Leaf started to say in a shy tone as she was beginning to twiddle her thumbs. I was wondering that since your new here and all I could give you a small tour around the school sometime. You just the two of us three if you count Pikachu.

Sure that sounds great Leaf. How about after school and we eat lunch.

You mean it!? She asked with a hopeful expression.

Ash nods. Of course.

Great it's a date! Leaf said happily.

Pikachu was shocked to hear such a bold declaration.

Ash on the other hand was confused.

Um..yeah cause that's how days work. Said Ash making Pikachu facepalm at his trainer's denseness (not that Ash noticed).Well see ya soon.

With that Ash and Pikachu left leaving Leaf alone backstage and once she was sure he was out of eyesight she facepalmed.

Ugh I'm so STUPID! Exclaimed Leaf. I mean I knew he was dense and all but I didn't think was THAT dense and I just went and embarrassed myself by trying to get a date out of him. *Sigh* oh well can't stick around much I need to get my schedule.

With that Leaf went to her designated home room to get her schedule.

* * *

It it was almost the end of the first day of classes and Ash is now heading for his last class of the day after returning Riolu to it's Pokéball. Pokémon healing which from what he heard from some upper classmen he asked (for some reason no one in the same year as him didn't want to tell him or ignored him) this class was being taught by a Pokémon Doctor. It was then Ash and Pikachu started to remembered their old travel buddy Brock. The guy was like a older brother to Ash. Brock started out wanting to be the best Pokémon Breeder but after their adventures in the Sinnoh region the ex-gym leader decided to become a Pokémon Doctor and so in order to study into becoming a doctor he had to stop traveling with Ash. But that was OK he wanted to pursue his dream and Ash supported him all the way. He was a good friend, a good cook too but he might like Cilan and Clemont's cooking a bit more.

Hey Pikachu I wonder how Brock is doing don't you? He asked his starter.

 _Chu._ Agreed Pikachu thinking the same thing.

When the duo entered the class they were NOT expecting to see that his teacher was none other than Brock himself.

BROCK!/ _PIKACHU!_ The two exclaimed in unison with happiness in their voices.

Brock turned around and saw that the ones who called his name was Ash and Pikachu.

Ash! Pikachu! Is that really you!? Asked Brock.

Yeah it's us! Replied Ash. The two then went and gave each other a big man hug with Pikachu joining in as well after that the two then fist bumped.

Man it's great to see you man how've you been? Asked Ash.

Great not only am I teaching this class but I'm a certified Pokémon Doctor now.

Ash was enthusiastic to hear that. Awesome that means you achieved your dream Brock.

Thanks it's nice to hear you say that but you won't believe what else. Said Brock.

What?! Said Ash.

Just as Brock was about to answer a voice interrupted him.

Brock I'm back with the supplies you asked for. Said an unknown voice.

When Ash turned to see who it was he was surprised to see Suzy. (Brock's Vulpix's original trainer)

Oh hello Ash. Greeted Suzy. I see that you're in this class.

Yeah but what are you doing here? Not to be rude. Asked Ash.

Simple. I'm Brock's assistant see since I'm a Pokémon Breeder and Brock is a Pokémon Doctor Professor Oak thought it would be a great idea for a breeder and a doctor to work together and seeing as there was no better people than Brock and I here we are.

Wow that's pretty cool. Said Ash.

Thank you. Oh and Brock here are the supplies you asked for. Said Suzy as she handed a small box to Brock who accepted it.

Thank you I couldn't have asked for a better partner or girlfriend. Said Brock.

This struck a cord in Ash and Pikachu as they both widened their eyes in shock.

GIRLFRIEND?!

That's right Ash I actually have a girlfriend who so happens to be an amazing partner. Said Brock with pride.

Well I'll be damned you actually got a girlfriend. Said Ash.

Hey! It's not that surprising. Said Brock.

Before Ash can make a joke about his "skills" in the art of love students were beginning to enter the room one by one having them to finish their conversation later. What shocked Ash was to see a familiar purple haired trainer enter a room wearing the same clothes as when they last met with the exception of a gold blazer.

It was Paul.

No one said anything as the two trainers locked eyes and began to have what appears to be a staring contest. The whole room felt like it became 10 degrees colder and you can feel the tension in the air.

The two trainers began to walk toward each other with their fist winded back.

Ketchum.

Shinji.

The two then launched their fists toward each other and when it looked like they were about to punch each other in the face they opened their fists and clasped each other hand like one would do in a arm wrestle and smirked at each other.

Been a while hasn't it Ash? Said Paul.

It has hasn't it Paul? Said Ash.

My Pokémon and I have improved a lot more than the last time we battled.

I see it's a shame it won't make a difference me and my Pokémon have gotten a lot better too.

Things won't turn out like last time.

I beg to differ I believe it WILL turn out like last time with me the winnner.

I'll take you on anytime anywhere.

Name the time and the place.

Before an all out war can take place between the two Brock decided it was time to clear the tension.

OK as nice as it is to see two rivals going head to head why don't we start off our first day of class with a Pokémon Battle? And Ash I will be your opponent. Said Brock.

Sounds good to me. Said Ash. Care to referee Paul?

And miss out on the chance of declaring you the loser how can I not?

The whole class the left to the main battle arena located at the heart of the school.

* * *

Leaf was in the middle of class taking Cornell Notes on Professor Rowan's lecture on Pokémon Evolution. She was bored *Sigh* oh well it's not like an epic battle is going on. She had no idea just how wrong she is.

* * *

This is a 1 on 1 battle between Ash and Brock. Declared Paul. Battle begin!

Steelix go! Said Brock as he sent out his first Pokémon.

Alright Pikachu I choose you! Said Ash.

Sandstorm! Called out Brock.

A huge sandstorm appeared surrounding the whole field surrounding Ash and Brock as well blocking themselves from everyone.

See if you remember this strategy Steelix use screech! Said Brock.

Steelix then blasted a blast of sound at Pikachu.

That's Roark and Byron's strategy and I know how to counter that Pikachu spin and dodge!

Pikachu did so and spun out of the way.

Steelix/Pikachu use Iron Tail! Command both trainers.

And the two Pokémons' Iron Tail collided creating a powerful shockwave that it vibrated throughout the whole school.

* * *

Leaf was still in class and the whole class felt unknown vibrations everyone was starting to make noise and started to talk about what happened until Professor Rowen shut them up and told everyone to continue working.

 _ **What was that?! Out of my time here I never felt a vibration so strong. Someone somewhere must be having an extremely strong battle. I hope Ash is ok.**_ Thought Leaf. Little did she know it was Ash who was the cause of the vibrations.

* * *

The two Pokémon were still at a stalemate with each other creating shockwaves until an explosion happened causing the two to fly from each other leaving each of them with great damage.

Not bad Ash I see you've gotten better. Let's see how you handle this. Said Brock as he pulled his shirt and vest off leaving him shirtless revealing his strong toned body with a special stone wrapped around his neck.

 _ **A keystone!**_ Thought Ash in excitement as he now noticed a small stone attached to Steelix's forehead.

Let's go MEGA EVOLVE! Shouted Brock.

Steelix then Mega Evolved into Mega-Steelix.

Mega Evolution. Said Ash a little nervously as he sweats a little.

Use dig!

Steelix burrows underground leaving a hole at where it was.

That won't work Pikachu use Iron Tail and aim it at the ground! Said Ash.

Pikachu's tail turned metal and slammed it into the center of the field creating a huge crater and causing Steelix to appear in pain.

Now Iron Tail right on the head!

Pikachu started to run up Steelix's body using Quick Attack.

Steelix shake it off! Cried Brock.

It was no use Pikachu was too fast and was able to land it square in the head causing Steelix to fall onto the ground making it revert back to normal it had swirls in it's eyes.

The sandstorm subsided revealing the results of the battle.

Steelix is unable to battle Pikachu wins and victory goes to Ash! Said Paul.

Return Steelix. Said Brock as he then thanked it for it's hard work and walked to Ash.

Ash hugged Pikachu and thanked it for a great job before it climbed onto his shoulder and he then walked to Brock.

The two then shook hands.

Great battle. The two said in unison.

Paul and Suzy then walked up to them.

Well it's about time for class to end. Said Suzy. The two of you were so into the battle you didn't notice how fast time went by and Brock please put your shirt back on you'll catch a cold.

Way ahead of you. Said Brock as he magically had his shirt and vest suddenly back on.

Right I'm gonna look for a place that's peaceful and eat wanna come? Asked Ash.

Paul nodded and Brock did too but Suzy declined as she said she had her own business to do. They accepted and went off.

* * *

Ash, Pikachu, Paul, and Brock were walking in the hall when they saw Leaf running toward them.

Ash! She said as she ran up to him and the others.

Hey Leaf what's up? Asked Ash.

Ash did you feel the shockwaves that were vibrating throughout the school rumors say that it was some sort of colossal Pokémon that caused it.

Ash and the others sweat dropped at the statement recalling the battle between Ash and Brock.

I'm out of here this is too social for my taste. Said Paul as he walked away from the group.

Who was that? Asked Leaf.

Don't about him his name is Paul he's not bad guy when you get to know him. Replied Brock.

Oh I didn't recognize you Dr. Harrison what are you doing here?

Call me Brock outside of class it's too formal for me. Asked Brock.

Ok Brock. Said Leaf.

Anyway where are you two heading? She asked.

Looking for a place to eat. Said Ash.

In that case follow me I know a spot. Said Leaf.

Lead the way. Replied Brock.

* * *

Ash, Leaf, Pikachu, and Brock were now at the spot Leaf talked about nod and was surprised to see other people there too what was interesting was that they were all people Ash knew.

Ash is that you? Said one of the people.

Ash turned to the one who spoke and saw it was May.

Hey May long time no see! Called out Ash.

May was wearing her usual traveling outfit but she had a blue blazer on.

Nice to see you how's Max doing?

He's doing great actually he's even a student here for the junior high division. Said May.

So that means he's a trainer now? He asked.

Yeah he chose Treecko has his starter. Said May.

Hey Ash wassup man! Said Stephan who was wearing a gold blazer.

Hey Stephan! Greeted Ash.

It's nice to see you again Ash. Said Virgil who has a blue blazer.

Thanks you two.

Well I'd be damned you actually got accepted here. Said Misty who had a blue one too.

Ha ha very funny Misty good to see you too.

Leaf was a confused at this. You know all of them?

Ash nodded. Yeah I met them all during my journey. I won my second badge from Misty.

You got the Kanto badges Ash? Asked Virgil.

Yup won all 8 of them. He said.

Misty and Brock then made a face.

Ours he won out of pity! Said Misty.

Yeeeah that did happened. Said Brock nervously.

Anyway Let's eat! Said Ash.

Itadakimasu! Said Everyone in unison as they all began to eat.

Ash has had his first day at the academy go off with a bang. Wonder what adventures await him as the story continues.

* * *

 **That's episode 4 for you. Sorry for the long update. My IPad kept didn't save my work so I had to rewrite parts of this multiple times before it finally saved.**

 **Anyway School back in session gave me an iPad for the remainder of the year.**

 **And next episode won't be out for a while so be patient. Ash's first catch in the academy is next episode who do you think it's gonna be hint: it's an Alola Pokémon.**

 **And I made a Team 4 star reference in here see if u can find it and I also made Ash's speech similar to one in another anime can u guess what it is?**

 **Till next time take it easy Guys, Gals, and Nonbinary pals. PEACE OUT!**

 **✌️**


	5. Episode 5: A Forrest Adventure

**Happy 2018! sorry for the long wait was busy with school and not to mention just didn't feel like it but I'm on winter break so now ill have more time to write and what better way to kick start the new year with a new chapter. SO without further ado Let's Rev It Up!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon if I did Ash would've had a legendary Pokémon on his team by now (Nebby didn't count)**

 **p.s. Pokémon have a unlimited amount of moves in this story just to let y'all know**

Normal Speech

 _Pokémon Speech_

 _ **Thoughts**_

 **Telepathy  
**

 **Rotom** **dex**

* * *

Ash and Pikachu were on their way to Prof. Oak's office to see him Ash had been told that Oak wanted to see him as soon as possible for he had a surprise for him which made our hero very excited to see what it was going to be. Right now the two were guessing what the surprise was.

Maybe it'll be some kind of new Pokéball that'll let me catch any Pokémon without fail. Said Ash. What do you think Pikachu?

 _Pikachu!_ Pika! Said the electric type.

Why would the professor give us a new kind of ketchup?

The two stopped their conversation when they made to Oak's office as the two entered the room.

You wanted to see me professor? Said Ash.

The professor turned to them with a smile.

Ah good to see you Ash I believe you've heard why I called you here? Said the professor.

Yeah you said you had a surprise for me? Answered Ash.

Indeed I do here take this.

What Ash got was a weird looking Pokédex.

A Pokédex? Asked Ash.

This made Oak smirk a bit. Not just any Pokédex Ash.

As soon as he said that the lights in the room were flickering on and off.

What's going on?! Said Ash.

And appearing in front of them was a Rotom but not for long as it soon charged straight toward the Pokédex entering it.

After it did it suddenly flew up into the air as it grew arms and feet with a familiar pair of eyes.

Woah what happened!?

Simple this kind of Pokédex allows a Rotom to inhabit it and becomes a Rotomdex which does many things that a normal Pokédex can't. Explained Professor Oak.

 **Greetings I am Rotom Dex at your service.** Said the living Pokédex.

Ash and Pikachu looked at the speaking Pokédex the same way he looked at any of Clemont's inventions, pure amazement.

Woah! You can talk? That's awesome! Said Ash.

Rotomdex had a question mark on it's screen due to what Ash said.

 **Awesome? Does not compute. Does not compute.** Said the Rotomdex as it now had a loading screen on.

Huh? Said Ash.

Ash is just saying how excellent you are. Explained the professor.

 **I see awesome means excellent which means Rotom Dex is awesome!** Said the living Pokédex with a proud face on it's screen.

Hey Rotomdex can you give me an entry on Pikachu? Asked Ash.

 **Gladly. It then took a picture of Pikachu and showed it's screen to Ash. Pikachu the Electric Mouse Pokémon. It stores electricity inside of its cheeks and if you pull it by the tail it will bite. Observe.**

Rotomdex floated behind Pikachu and began to pull on it's tail causing it to yelp in pain and thunderbolt everyone in the room.

 **Correction.** Said Rotomdex in pain. **It will shock you instead.**

* * *

Ash and Pikachu were outside of the professor's office after thanking him and were now heading to a dorm that the professor highly recommended to him if he wanted to make good friends and rivals. So right now Ash was using Rotomdex's map function to get there.

Hmm Gates to Infinity the Unofficial dorm huh. Said Ash as he walked. Hey Rotomdex you got any info on the place?

 **Afraid not we'll just have to see once we get there.** It replied.

Well I hope we get there soon this is one massive hike we are going to be having just to get there. Said Ash.

After about three hours of hiking the trio has _FINALLY_ reached the Gates to Infinity.

From the outside the dorm looks like a run down western styled building.

Looks kinda haunted. Cool. Said Ash as he walked inside of the building while Rotomdex went inside Ash's bag.

In contrast from the exterior the inside actually looks well maintained and almost on level with most hotels with three floors. In the center of the first floor is a grand staircase that leads to the upper residency areas.

Hello is anyone here?! Called out Ash.

 _Pikapika?!_ Called out Pikachu.

Yes? Said a unknown female voice.

Can we help you? Said an unknown male voice.

Ash and Pikachu saw 2 unknown people with a curious expression on their faces.

The one on the left introduced himself.

Pleasure to meet you I'm half of the people in charge of this dormitory I am Dexio.

The one on the right introduced herself.

I'm the other half of the ones in charge please call me Sina.

I'm Ash and this is Pikachu were told about this place by Professor Oak and said I should stay here. Said Ash.

Very well. Said Dexio.

If you wish to stay here for the remainder of your time in this school. Said Sina.

Then you will have to defeat us.

In a 2 on 1 double battle.

Only then may you stay here in Gates to Infinity. The two said in unison.

Ash got a determined look on his face with a smile as well as Pikachu.

OK if that's the only way to get in bring it! Challenged Ash.

Dexio and Sina both smiled at Ash's determination.

Very well follow us. Said Dexio as he lead everyone to the backyard battlefield.

Alright Ash here we go Espeon/Glaceon prepare for battle! Said the two in unison revealing the two eeveelutions.

OK I know just who to use Greninja Infernape I choose you! Said Ash.

Espeon use Psychic on Infernape!

Glaceon use Ice Beam on Greninja!

Greninja switch places with Infernape and block that Ice Beam with Night Slash and hand one over to him after! Countered Ash.

Greninja stood in front of Infernape nullifing the Psychic attack and creating two dark kunais made of water blocking some of the Ice Beam taking some damage while now having two frozen kunai before giving one to Infernape who nodded in thanks both getting in a battle stance.

Interesting development wouldn't you say so Dexio.

I couldn't agree more Sina.

Now then a Infernape use Mach Punch on Espeon with the hand holding the Kunai and Greninja use Double Team to Distract Glaceon!

The two Pokémon did as told and Infernape was able to land a serious blow to Espeon.

Impossable a frozen attack shouldn't have been able to hurt Espeon so much? Questioned Dexio.

Actually Dexio due to Infernape being a fire-type with the heat of it's palm allowed it to melt the ice releasing the dark energy of Night Slash allowing it to fuse with the Mach Punch thus able to land super effective damage to Espeon. Explained Sina. Isn't that right Ash?

You got it and now it's time for us to show you our strength as a team. Greninja use Water Shuriken on Espeon and toss it to Infernape!

Greninja was able to make a decent size shuriken and tossed it hitting Espeon which redirected itself into Infernape's hand.

Toss it back to Greninja Infernape but have it hit Glaceon this time.

Infernaped smirked as it tossed it hitting the Ice-Type before it landed in Greninja's hand who in turn tossed it hitting Espeon before returning to Infernape as it tossed it again.

It was like an Infinite cycle of the Water Shuriken going back and forth between the two Pokémon while hitting the opponent's Pokémon until they were knocked out.

The two trainers returned their Pokmon.

Incredible. Said Sina.

Ive never seen anything like this. Said Dexio.

Great job you two return. Ash said as he returned his Pokémon.

Well Ash I have to say that was an incredible strategy you pulled. Said Dexio.

Indeed now as promised here is your room key in room 303. Said Sina as she handed Ash his key.

Thanks. Said Ash as he took the key.

Now although we are the ones in charge we are mostly gone all the time and usually return for a short time but everyone else in this dorm have always made sure that this place is intact so before we go do you have any questions? Asked Dexio.

Are there any other first-year students here besides me? Asked Ash.

I believe there are. Said Sina. I believe their names were Sawyer,Gary and Paul. As well as the Shalour City Gym Leader Korina. And a second-year named Alain.

Really? Cool I didn't know they live in the dorm too. Said Ash.

As for this one second-year living here well... Said Dexio with a humorous smirk. You'll see well see you later hope you make it far in this school.

With that Sina and Dexio walked past Ash and headed toward the dorm's exit.

* * *

Ash and his Friends (except for Virgil and Stephan who had other things to do) were eating together and having lunch having a good time. They found Max and Dawn along the way who after a short introduction to Leaf had them join them.

Hey Ashy-boy mind telling us what the my Grandpa wanted you for? Asked Gary.

First off don't call me that. Said Ash with a glare. And to answer your question it's easier to show you.

Everyone got a curious look on their faces as they wondered what he meant.

Then out of Ash's pocket was a Rotom in the shape of Pokédex.

 **Greetings I am a special type of Pokédex known as a Rotom Dex.**

Whoa! That's incredible! Said Leaf.

Yeah that's so cool! Said Dawn.

Ash then stuffed Rotom Dex into his pocket before speaking. Yeah it is but he can be a bit of an oddball sometimes.

So Ash I heard you,Gary,and Paul joined one of the unofficial dorms? Said Leaf.

Yeah it's called the Gates to Infinity. Said Gary.

Oh! I've heard of that dorm. Said May. Max tried to get into it but he failed the entry test so he ended up staying with the rest of the Junior High student.

HEY! you don't have to remind me! Said Max.

Everyone laughed at the two siblings bickering.

so Ash have you caught any new Pokémon since you came here? Asked Max.

Not yet no. Said Ash.

Ash, Gary and Leaf then stood up.

But I think it's about time to change that.

Your right about that Ash I'll help you in anyway I can. Said Leaf with supportive smile.

What do you say Ashy-boy ready to add a new member for your team? Asked Gary with a smirk.

Oh yeah and I think it's time for the Pallet Trio and friends to start an adventure. Said Ash with a determined smile.

May, Max, Dawn and the others got up too.

No way your going to catch a new Pokémon without me there! Said Max.

I'm with Max on this one count me in! Said May.

Your gonna need someone with medical supplies in case anyone gets hurt. Said Brock

Ash then turned his hat around and started to walk toward the forest that was behind the school. Alright Lets go!

With that Ash and his friends headed out towards the forest so that Ash may catch his first Pokémon since arriving to the academy.

* * *

Ash and the gang were trekking through the forest looking for a wild Pokémon to add to his team.

I wonder who my next Pokémon will be? Said Ash in excitement.

Whatever it'll be I'm sure it'll be a strong addition to your team. Said Gary.

I personally hope it'll be a cute one. Said Leaf.

So any idea on what your looking for Ash? Said Brock.

No clue but that hasn't stopped me before. Said Ash.

Then suddenly out of nowhere Gary got hit in the head by an Apple.

Ow! Said Gary.

Ash and Leaf started to snicker before bursting into laughter at what happened to Gary while everyone else were snickering but able to cover it.

What the hell was that? Said Gary.

Then out of nowhere he was hit in the head again by another Apple.

OW! Damn it! Said Gary.

This made Ash and Leaf laugh even harder causing them to fall to the floor with tears in their eyes slamming their fists to the floor.

Who keeps doing that?! Said Gary.

I think that was them. Said Brock pointing to the sky.

After Ash and Leaf stopped laughing the gang looked to where Brock was pointing to and saw a V formation of bird Pokémon.

Who are those Pokémon? Asked Ash.

Rotom Dex then appeared from Ash's pocket.

 **Trumbeak the** **Bugle Beak Pokémon.** **It eats berries and stores their seeds in its beak. When it encounters enemies or prey, it fires off all the seeds in a burst.** Said Rotom Dex. **  
**

Cool but wait who is that Pokémon. Asked Ash pointing at a different Pokémon in the formation.

 **Rowlet the Grass Quill** **Pokémon.** **Rowlet can fly silently through the skies, sneaking up on its opponent without being noticed. It can attack its opponents using powerful kicks, and it can also attack from a distance using the razor-sharp leaves that form part of its feathers. Rowlet is one of the 3** **Pokémon a new trainer can get when they begin their journey in the Alola Region.  
**

Cool a starter Pokémon now _that_ is a Pokémon I wanna catch! Let's go Pikachu! Said Ash.

with that the two began to run in the direction the formation was heading.

Ash wait up! Said Leaf as she ran after him.

I don't get it. Said Gary with a thoughtful look.

Me either. Said Brock.

Huh? Get what? Said Misty who was confused.

Why on earth would a starter Pokémon travel with a flock of Trumbeak? Said Gary.

Well the only way to know is to see for ourselves. Said Brock.

With that the rest of the gang followed the direction of where Ash and Leaf went.

* * *

There it is Pikachu, Leaf there is the Rowlet. Said Ash.

Rowlet was in a nest with the Trumbeak and smaller bird Pokémon surrounding two larger bird Pokémon.

Who are those Pokémon? Said Leaf.

Rotom Dex appeared and gave them the data.

 **The smaller ones are Pikipek the Woodpecker** **Pokémon the per-evolved form of Trumbeak and the big one is Toucannon the Cannon**  
 **Pokémon the evolved form of Trumbeak. Toucannon are** **known for forming harmonious couples, this Pokémon is brought to wedding ceremonies as a good luck charm.**

Leaf couldn't help but blush at the entry she just heard not to mention Ash was right next to her which in turn made her blush harder.

 _ **I have GOT to catch me one!**_ Thought Leaf.

OK then lets go, Said Ash as he walked towards the nest.

* * *

The Pokémon in the nest were all sleeping peacefully especially one little Pokémon.

The little guy had always loved to sleep it would take any chance it can to have a good nap and the two Toucannon have raised it like it's own and so it goes out and gets food along with the Trumbeak to bring back for some reason the Trumbeak always give it a hard time with scolding it but it always gets told everything was fine in the end.

As the Pokémon in the nest was sleeping a pack of wild Pokémon began to attack them.

Ash and Leaf saw the Pokémon in the nest being attacked and wasted no time in helping.

Greninja, Pikachu I choose you! Said Ash.

Leafeon, Venusaur Bloom! Said Leaf.

The Pokémon in the nest where surprised to see two humans fighting to protect them and decided to help them.

Ash and Greninja were beating the wild Pokémon left and right the problem is that there way too many of them.

Man they just keep coming! Hey Rotom Dex who are these Pokémon! Said Ash.

 **Yungoos** **The Loitering Pokémon : The majority of it's long body is given over it's stomach, and its digestion is swift, so it's always hungry. It has strong fangs, so it can crush consume the hardest of objects.** Said Rotom Dex.

When a Yungoos was about to hit Pikachu with a Super Fang Rowlet knocked it away with it's foot using tackle.

Thanks Rowlet! Greninja let's go full power! Said Ash.

 _Ninja!_

The two began to move in synchronization as Greninja's and surprisingly Ash's eyes began to glow grabbing the attention of everyone in the area.

The rest of the gang finally caught up and was astounded to see Ash and Leaf surrounded by Yungoos.

Hey guys Look! Ash and his Greninja are doing something! Said Brock.

And the gang began to watch Ash and Greninja about to do something.

Motto! Motto Motto Tsuyoko! Cried Ash.

 _Gre-kkouga!_ Cried Greninja.

Ikuze!/ _Ga!_

Greninja then transformed into Ash-Greninja shocking everyone in the area.

What is THAT! Said Max.

Your guess is as good as mine. Said Brock.

Everyone else pretty much had similar comments about the transformation that has occurred.

Leaf on the other hand was even more surprised and confused by the transformation.

 _ **Greninja changed shape again! Just what is going on with that Greninja and why does it look so much like Ash?**_ Thought Leaf.

Gekkouga Water Shuriken! Said Ash.

Greninja pulled the Water Shuriken from it's back as the Red markings on it's head began to glow as the Shuriken began to grow into a huge Orange Shuriken.

IKUZE! Cried Ash as Greninja threw the Shuriken with him mimicking it's movements.

The Water Shuriken ended up hitting all of the Yungoos knocking them into the air blasting off somewhere in the Forrest.

Greninja then turned back to normal again and Ash panted a little.

That takes care of them you guys OK? Said Ash to the Pokémon who where fighting.

All of them gave a cry of confirmation that there fine.

It was then Rowlet and a Pikipek went up to Ash and Leaf.

Ash had a hunch on what they wanted.

You want to come with us? Asked Ash.

Rowlet responded by snuggling up to Ash's face before going inside his backpack falling asleep.

Heh guess I just Got a Rowlet. Said Ash.

Leaf simply threw the Pokéball at the Pikipek after it nodded and dinged signaling its capture.

And I got a Pikipek. Said Leaf.

The two then saw the gang and walked up to them and all of them began to leave the Forrest with Ash and Leaf telling them all that happened.

* * *

 **That's the end of another chapter wonder and Ash has captured a Rowlet and Leaf a Pikipek I wonder other adventures await Ash and his friends Tune in next time.**

 **Happy 2018 everybody and as always take it easy guys, gals, and non-binary pals PEACE OUT!**


	6. Episode 6: A promis made and kept

**man it's been a while hasn't it sorry for the wait but here it is.**

 **Disclaimer I don't own Pokémon.**

 **Now with that out of the way here we go**

Normal speech

 _Pokémon speech_

 _ **Thoughts**_

 **Telepathy**

 **Rotomdex**

* * *

It was the day after Ash caught Rowlet and right now he is in some of his favorite classes while it is true Students only have three classes each class is two hours and right now Ash is in his Battle Class taught by the regional Professor of Alola Kukui.

Alright class let's get class started. Said Kukui. First off I'd like to introduce to you to my assistant Rockruff.

Kukui stepped aside to let the class see it.

 _Ruff!_ It said.

Cool A Rockruff! Said Ash. Hey Rotom can you tell me some info about it?

The living Pokédex came out of his pocket and scanned Rockruff.

 **Sure thing. Rockruff, the Puppy Pokémon. A Rock type. Rockruff have lived with humans since ancient times. It's considered to be a good Pokémon for beginners because of its friendliness, but its disposition grows rougher as it grows up.**

That's so cool. Said Ash.

Rockruff was sniffing around when it saw Ash and jumped on his desk and began to rub its rocky fur against him.

Ow ow ow. Said Ash while he's laughing.

That means that Rockruff likes you Ash. Said Kukui. I guess it's already found it's favorite person here. Alright Rockruff you can stay with Ash for the rest of the class time. That alright with you Ash?

Yeah no problem with me. Right Rockruff?

 _Ruff!_ Said Rockruff.

Ok yesterday we talked about Z-moves so today we'll show you what one looks like. After that you'll train your Pokémon for the rest of the class if you like. Said Kukui.

So the whole class went out to one of the battlefields in the forest out back curious about what a Z-move looks like and when they got there they saw a guy with a blue blazer but otherwise completely shirtless with a turtle-like Pokémon with a spiny shell standing next to him.

Class this here is Kiawe a second year student.

Nice to meet you all I'm Kiawe and this here is my partner Turtonator.

 _Nator._ Said the now revealed Turtonator.

A Turtonator huh hey Rotom. Said Ash.

Rotomdex then came from Ash's pocket.

 **I'm on it.** It said. ** Turtonator the Blast Turtle Pokémon. It gushes fire and poisonous gases from its nostrils. Its dung is an explosive substance and can be put to various uses. The shell on its back is chemically unstable and explodes violently if struck. The hole in its stomach is its weak point.**

That's really cool. Said Ash.

Now Kiawe will show us what a Z-move looks like. Said Kukui. As I said yesterday the user needs to do a series of poses in order to use it and the poses vary by which type the Z-Crystal is Kiawe has is the Fire-Type Z-Crystal Firium Z. Now then Kiawe go.

Right. Said Kiawe. Ready Turtonator?

 _Nator!_

Alright!

Kiawe then crossed his arms in the form of an X as the Z-Crystal glowed red flashing a flame symbol for a brief moment as he and Turtonator began to do a series of poses in synchronization.

Let's Go! INFERNO OVERDRIVE!

Turtonator then shot a giant ball of fire at a target completely annihilating it leaving a giant burn mark on the floor where it was.

Ash and Pikachu stared in amazement at the move demonstrated to them.

Woah. Was all he could say.

Kukui clapped his hand on Kiawe's shoulder. Very well done Kiawe I can tell that your fiery passion was as hotter than a Blast Burn.

Thanks. Said Kiawe.

Alright class what do you think?

It was awesome I wanna be able to use Z-moves too. Said Ash with Pikachu nodding in agreement.

Well maybe one day you will. Said Kukui. Remember in order to use a Z-Move you'll need both a Z-Crystal and Z-Ring too.

It was then everyone heard a cry.

 _Tapu Koko~!_

What was that? said Ash. As he and Pikachu looked around them to find the source of the cry.

Then from almost out of nowhere a Pokémon with white markings on its chest, just above its eyes, and on top of its head. Extending from the top of its head is a large, orange plume with bristles along the back and two shell like arms flew straight towards Ash stopping right in front of him.

That's Tapu Koko! Said Kukui in shock.

Tapu Koko. Repeated Ash. Well then Tapu Koko I'm Ash and this is Pikachu.

 _Koko!_

A ball of light appeared in Tapu Koko's arms and when it disappeared it showed a black ring which floated towards Ash until he placed it on his wrist.

Ash looked at the ring on his arm and it had a yellow crystal in the center with a lightning bolt symbol.

I don't believe it. Said Kukui with a impressed smile.

A Z-Ring and Z-Crystal. Said Ash.

Not just any Z-Ring either that's a Z-Power Ring. Said Kukui.

And that Z-Crystal is a Electrium Z. Said Kiawe.

Woah. Said Ash. Thank you.

Tapu Koko didn't say anything and instead went across the battlefield from Ash while emitting electricity until the battlefield was covered in it.

That's Electric Terrain. Said Kukui. Looks like Tapu Koko wants to battle.

Ok then Pikachu I choose you! Said Ash as Pikachu jumped off his shoulder.

Use Thunderbolt!

 _Pikachuuuuu!_

The attack hit Tapu Koko but it didn't even look fazed.

It didn't do a thing. Said Ash.

Tapu Koko then flew past Pikachu towards Ash stopping right in front of him which confused him until it tapped the Z-Crystal and it began to glow.

I get it you want me to use a Z-move don't you.

Tapu Koko went back to its spot and began to move its arms.

Ash got the hint and started to copy Tapu Koko.

Ready Pikachu?

 _Pika!_

Ash crossed his arms in a X and began to copy the movements Tapu Koko is doing. When he finished Pikachu was surrounded by Z-Power.

Here we go! Full Power NOW!

Pikachu launched a giant bolt of electricity at Tapu Koko.

That was Gigavolt Havoc! Said Kukui.

Just as the move was about to hit Tapu Koko then closed its shell.

When the move hit a giant explosion of electricity erupted causing a big earthquake around the school.

When the smoke of the explosion cleared it showed a big crater and in the middle of it showed Tapu Koko in its shell completely undamaged as it came out of its shell.

Woah incredible. Said Ash before the Z-Crystal shattered. The Z-Crystal shattered.

Tapu Koko then flew off into the sky.

That was Tapu Koko the Guardian Deity of Melemele Island in Alola Region the fact that you meet it and was given a Z-Power Ring from is incredible. Kukui told Ash.

But why did the Z-Crystal shatter? Said Ash

Kukui put his hand under chin to think.

Hmm it must be because you haven't had a Island Trial yet. Well then I guess that means we're going to need to make a trip to the Alola Region soon then.

Ash had no idea what an Island Trial was but the fact that he's going to go to a new Region filled both him and Pikachu with excitement. One thing for sure Ash is gonna love this school more and more.

Just you wait Tapu Koko I promise we're going to battle again. Declared Ash into the sky with his fist in the air at the direction Tapu Koko left in.

* * *

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful and now Ash was hanging with his friends and managed to get Paul to join them with the fact of him going to want to hear what he had say. So after Ash told everyone what happened and showing them his Z-Power Ring everyone was shocked to hear this except for Brock who was shaking his head in amusement and Max who was looked at Ash with stars in his eyes and Paul was playing it cool but it was pretty obvious he was surprised as well.

You know what after everything that has happened in my journey with you I'd be surprised if you didn't have some kind of memorable experience with a Legendary Pokémon. Said Brock his amused smile still on his face.

Man Ash you must be some kind of Legendary magnet or something. Said Max.

Paul then stood up to leave but Dawn stopped him.

Hey where you going? Asked Dawn.

I'm going leaving what else. Said Paul.

I don't think so mister now sit.

Dawn then grabbed Paul and dragged him down till he sat.

There see isn't that better.

….

Just then Barry came running towards them.

GUYS! He yelled.

Unfortunately he couldn't stop and ended up crashing into Paul.

Ow! Barry said with his eyes closed. Hey that hurts. I'm gonna fine you for that! You got ten seconds to pay up!

Would you like it if I paid you in the pain you're gonna be in from my new Agron.

Barry opened his eyes and saw he crashed into Paul his eyes were hidden under his hair but you can tell he was pissed holding a Pokéball in his hand no doubt Agron's.

H-hey now man how about we just forget about the fine huh no need to get violent. Said Barry as he was now fearing for his health and probably his life.

C'mon Paul just let him off easy. Said Ash.

Paul thought for a moment before putting away the Pokéball.

Whew! Thank-. Was all Barry could say before being jabbed in the gut by Paul's fist.

Gah! He said as he fell to the ground.

There I let him off easy. Said Paul.

So what did you want to tell us Barry. Asked May

Man that hurt. He mumbled. Anyway I wanna tell you guys that there this really strong trainer defeating people left and right with a really strong Pokémon.

This got the attention of everyone especially Ash, Paul, and Gary.

Leaf saw the look on Ash's face and immediately knew what he was thinking.

You want to go check it out do you? Asked Leaf.

You bet c'mon let's go! Last one there is a Slowpoke. Said Ash as he and the gang started running.

Hey no fair you got a head start! Said Leaf

Max you're a Slowbro! Said May.

Very funny sis!

Brock was falling a little behind. Hey I don't wanna be the Slowpoke wait up!

* * *

When they got there they saw a whole crowd of people so after moving past them to get to the front they saw that there was a Trainer Ash's age with a confident look he had long jet black hair with a red left hair bang that covered his left eye but you can still see his right which was green. He was wearing a yellow blazer over a red shirt and he was wearing black shorts and a pair of running shoes that were red and grey. He had a Volcarona battling. His opponent was a student with a blue blazer who had a smug look and he had a Fearow.

Who is that? Said Ash.

I don't know I've never seen him before. Said Leaf. He must be a first year like you Ash. But in anyway look I feel like this battle is close to ending.

Ha! I can't believe you were stupid enough to accept my challenge when I'm not only a second year student but I'm in the best dorm while there is while a itty bitty first year like you is acting all high and mighty after winning a few battles well it's time to put you in your place you first year brat. Said the second year student.

You say put me in my place but we agreed on a 3 on 3 battle and your down to your last Pokémon while you haven't even beaten one of mine. Said the first year student.

Shots Fired! Called out Barry.

Fearow use Wing Attack! Said the second year.

Dodge it. Said the unknown trainer.

Fearow's attack missed as Volcarona dodged it elegantly and was now right under Fearow and from the looks of it it's not good for Fearow.

Fiery Dance.

Volcarona began to dance as a tornado of flames began to surround it and Fearow as the flames grew bigger until they were Fearow was enveloped by the flames.

That's enough stop.

Volcarona did as it was told and immediately dispersed the flames allowing Fearow to fall onto the battlefield floor with swirls in its eyes knocked out.

The second year was shocked that his Fearow was beaten so easily.

Grrr. Fearow return!

Fearow was then returned to its Pokéball to rest.

This isn't over you first year brat! Was what he said before running off.

It's Ryouga Kurogane! Said the now named Ryouga who then had a happy smile as he went and hug his Volcarona.

Good job I knew you can do it I'm proud of you! He said to Volcarona who cooed in happiness from hearing it's trainer's praise.

After he finished hugging it he returned it to his Pokéball and turned to the crowd but if Ash didn't know any better he couldn't help but feel he was looking at him before he left.

Man that was crazy. Said Leaf.

Yeah who knew there was students as strong as him here. Said Brock.

I can't wait to battle him. Said Ash as both he and Pikachu were now fired up.

* * *

The next day was a weekend so Ash decided to stay indoors today so right now Ash is in his room sleeping while Pikachu and Rotomdex were awake along with the rest of his Pokémon with the exception of Rowlet who is also sleeping trying to wake him up but with no success so far.

 **Ash wake up it's already noon.** Said Rotomdex.

 _Pika!_ Said Pikachu agreeing with Rotomdex.

They had already tried everything they can think of to wake him up so now it's time for the last resort.

 _Pikachuuuu!_ Said Pikachu as it unleashed a Thunderbolt on him.

AHHH! Cried Ash in pain as he was shocked awake.

Ow! Hey what did you have to do that for couldn't you have tried waking me up nicely.

 **WE ALREADY TRIED EVERYTHING TO WAKE YOU UP NICELY BUT YOU WOULDN'T WAKE UP!** Yelled Rotomdex at Ash.

Ok ok I'm up already jeez. Anyway morning everyone.

All his Pokémon gave a cry except Rowlet who is still asleep.

Now then what am I going to do today.

 **Actually you have a message from Leaf.**

Leaf? What's it say.

 **It says that she and the gang wants to come over and throw a welcoming party.**

Sure tell them to come over and send them our location.

 **Roger that.**

Now then I say we head down for a bite to eat.

With that Ash and his Pokémon went downstairs to the mess hall.

* * *

After Ash's friends came they released all their Pokémon out back to let them have fun. Sina and Dexio were invited to celebrate but Dexio had something to do so he couldn't stay while Sina on the other hand happily accepted.

I gotta say Paul I never expected to see you here to celebrate with us. Said Brock

Didn't have a choice troublesome here barged into my room dragged me against my will. Said Paul.

I have a name you know. Said Dawn.

I'm well aware.

How'd you know what room he was in anyway? Asked May.

Simple I asked Sina and she told me. Replied Dawn

Hey Ash. Said Leaf.

What's up? Said Ash.

I've been here for a whole year already but I've never heard of this place. Why is that? She asked with a curious look.

Sina replied for Ash.

It actually used to be an abandoned building but with the help of Professor Oak and my friends and I we were able to turn this place upside down.

Woah that's cool. Said Max.

Now then let's get this party started. Said Gary.

Ash how about we battle? Said Max.

That's a great idea I promised I'd battle you when you become a trainer didn't I? Well now seems like a good time to keep itSaid Ash.

Sweet! Said Max

So the gang went out to the back were the battlefield was.

* * *

Ready Max!

Ready Ash!

I'll be the referee. Said Brock. This will be a 2 on 2 Pokémon Battle. The battle will be over when all Pokémon on either side will be unable to battle. In addition both sides will be allowed to substitute Pokémon.

Alright then Infernape I choose you! Said Ash.

Infernape ran onto the field ready for battle.

Banette let's go! Said Max.

The Ghost type walked onto the field prepared to face its opponent.

Battle begin! Declared Brock.

Alright Banette is a Ghost type so Fighting type moves won't have any affect so in that case. Thought Ash. Infernape use Flamethrower!

Dodge it!

Banette was able to dodge the attack but it was too close so it was able to feel the burn from the proximity of the attack.

Ok time for me to use that one strategy Brock told me about during one of Ash's gym battles. Thought Max. Banette get close to Infernape!

Banette then got right in Infernape's face agitation it slightly but also confusing it.

What could Max be doing? Thought Ash. It was at that moment a quick memory flashed before his eyes making his eyes widen as he remembered the key factor of that memory. Could he? Ah crap Infernape! Ash tried to warn but was too late.

Hypnosis let's go!

Banette was able to hit Infernape with it putting it to sleep.

That was like my gym battle with Fantina. Gotta give Max credit for using this strategy though.

Now use Curse!

Banette created a big nail of Ghost energy before it was stabbed in the heart with it and gave out a cry in pain.

May was confused at Max's strategy.

Hey Leaf. Said May.

Yeah?

How come my brother's Banette was damaged when it used Curse shouldn't that have just increased it's defense.

Hmph pathetic. Said Paul. And you call yourself a trainer.

This pissed May off.

What you say! She said angrily.

Hey cool it. Said Leaf.

Paul why'd you go and say that! Said Dawn.

You should know that the move Curse works different for Ghost types. Said Paul. When a Ghost type Pokémon uses Curse they cut off the majority of their health in order to place a curse on the opponent that gradually sucks away their strength until either the user or the opponent is defeated. Kids got guts I'll give him that but let's see if there's anything else he can do.

Now use Dream Eater!

Hmph. Not bad kid. Said Paul.

That's a good strategy to use I'll make a note of it. Said Sawyer.

I wonder how Ash will respond to this. Said Misty

Banette phased right through Infernape and looked like it was never hurt while Infernape gave a cry in pain in its sleep from both the attack and Curse.

Let's do it again Dream Eater!

Big mistake. Said Paul.

I agree. Said Leaf.

What do you mean? Asked Dawn.

Just as Banette was about to phase through Infernape again when suddenly it was punched in the face by Infernape's Fire Punch.

Banette! Max said in worry.

The now awake Infernape was slowly getting up the flame on it's head was small.

Max I wanna say that that was a good strategy but you shouldn't have used the same move twice in a row like that your opponent will have a countermeasure. Said Ash. I should thank you though that was a great combo one more Dream Eater would have defeated Infernape had it not wake up after that first Dream Eater and using a move that gave me a lot of trouble back in Sinnoh was smart but it's time we win this round. Infernape let's show them your true power!

 _Infernaaaaaaape!_ Cried Infernape as Blaze activated.

What is happening to Infernape!? Asked Leaf while everyone else (except Brock and the Sinnoh natives) had a look that said the same thing.

Blaze. Said Paul.

It's that strong? Said Alain.

Talk later watch now. Said Dawn.

Oh boy this is bad. Said Max.

Let's do this Infernape show them we mean business! Said Ash. Use Fire Punch !

Infernape wrapped its fist in a burning flame which was changing colors from red to blue to white before going back to blue.

Banette quick try to dodge! Said Max.

Use Mach Punch with the same hand as the Fire Punch! Countered Ash.

As fast as a bullet Infernape was right in front of Banette before landing a mean left hook onto Banette's face sending it flying across the field.

Shadow Ball!

Flamethrower!

The two Pokémon launched their attacks but the moment Banette's move was close to contact with the Flamethrower it was completely enveloped by the flames as well as Banette when the attack hit it and after the attack stop it was covered in soot with swirls in its eyes.

Banette is unable to battle Infernape wins. Declared Brock.

Blaze was deactivated as soon as that with Infernape looking normal again.

Thanks Infernape take a break. Said Ash which Infernape nodded and went with the rest of the Pokémon to relax.

You too Banette rest easy. Said Max as he returned Banette to its Pokéball.

Man I heard from Brock that Ash's Infernape's Blaze was strong guess he wasn't joking. Said Gary as Brock and the Sinnoh natives nodded in agreement.

Incredible I'll make a note of this. Said Sawyer.

Guess Ash is just full of surprises. Said Alain.

Ain't that the truth. Said a female voice.

When the gang turned around to see who spoke they saw it was none other than Korrina the Shalour City gym leader.

Hey Korrina how's it going? Said Leaf.

Fine just got back from Kalos had a challenger and won so I'll have to head back later for the rematch. Said Korrina.

How do you know who Korrina is Leaf? Asked Alain.

Hey I competed in the Pokémon League too you know. Ash isn't the only one who travelled across the world. She told him

So you've been to Kalos?

Well not exactly I met Korrina when I won a tour of Lumiose City back when I was traveling in Sinnoh and I met her at a café. Although I didn't know she enrolled here until I saw her in one of my classes the other day.

Which color are you Korrina. Asked Dawn.

I'm Heartgold but I live here in Gates to Infinity. She answered.

Hey if you're all done how about you continue watching the battle. Said Paul.

Sheesh who died and made you in charge. Said Dawn.

When everyone looked they noticed that the battle was still going during their conversation and Max was using his Gallade against Ash's Greninja.

Hey that's the Greninja I heard about! Said Korrina.

What's so special about his Greninja? Asked Misty.

Watch and you'll see. Said Alain.

Gallade use Leaf Blade!

Greninja intercept it with Night Slash!

The two collided with each other and broke apart from each other.

Alright Ash time to show you our trump card! Announced Max as he showed a stone on the side of his glasses.

Gallade MEGA EVOLVE!

Gallade Mega Evolved into Mega Gallade and was in ready to battle.

Wow Max you sure have grown up since our time together. Ash thought proudly. Max I won't disrespect all your hard work by giving you anything but my all. Greninja are you ready!

 _Ninja!_

Ash and Greninja began to lift their arms in synchronization and clenched their fists as both Ash and Greninja's eyes started to glow.

Gekkouga! Motto motto motto tsuyoko!

 _Kkouga!_ /Ikuze!

And just like that Ash-Greninja appeared and was ready to battle.

What is THAT!? Said Misty.

What happened to his Greninja? Asked Dawn.

And why does it look like Ash? Asked May.

Rotomdex was recording the battle when it saw what Greninja did and was now taking pictures of it. **No data! No data! THIS IS INCREDIBLE! I've never heard of a Greninja transforming much less in resemblance to its trainer this is incredible I estimate that Greninja has gotten more powerful by at least 85%!**

Damn Ash just how much stronger will you get. Said Gary.

No matter who our opponent is we never back down Gallade use Leaf Blade and Thunder Punch while using Aerial Ace!

Gallade's left fist was covered in electricity while the big blade on it's right arm glowed green as it began to soar towards Greninja at top speed.

I see normally Gallade could be able to use only two attacks at once at best but with Mega Evolving he was able to reduce the stress from using three attacks at once in order to pull it off. Explained Alain.

Where did Max learn something like that? Asked Korrina

No clue. He told her.

Hmm. Thought Leaf. Who could it be?

Gekkouga! Kage Bunshin! Said Ash

Greninja multiplied itself while running circles around Gallade who stopped and was watching all the Greninjas surrounding it.

Gekkouga Mizu Shuriken!

All the Greninjas took the shurikens from their backs and threw them at Gallade.

Rotation Leaf Blade and Night Slash! Countered Max

Gallade spun and deflected the Water Shurikens back at the copies but still took damage from one of them little did it know the original Greninja was right above it.

Eariaruēsu!

Greninja was able to hit Gallade multiple times with Aerial Ace resulting in knocking it out when it landed and both Gallade and Greninja reverted back to normal.

Gallade is unable to battle which means the victory goes to Ash! Declared Brock.

Max was a little upset that he lost two to zero but he didn't mind. Thank you Gallade great job. He told his Gallade.

Ash and Greninja fist bumped for their victory. Thanks Greninja take a break and join the other Pokémon. He told it while being a little out of breath. He then saw Max and walked towards him.

You really have grown a lot. He said to Max extending his hand to him.

Max looked at the gesture for a while until he took Ash's hand and shook it. Thanks Ash that means a lot to me. He said.

Now that was good sportsmanship. Said Korrina making herself known to the two.

Oh hey Korrina when did you get here? Said Ash.

I've been here for a while now noticed there was a battle and party going on in the dorm and decided to see what's going on. She replied. But I gotta say it was nice to see the famous Ash-Greninja transformation I've heard so much about again.

Ash-Greninja? His Friends asked in Unison

Yeah my old friend and travel companion Bonnie named it. Said Ash.

Who's Bonnie? Asked Dawn.

I guess I should start from the beginning then so let's all head over to the mass hall and I'll talk about it over dinner.

The Gang nodded and decided to head inside while all the Pokémon stayed out and played with Korrina releasing her Lucario and Machoke so they can join in.

Over the course of dinner Ash told everyone stories about his travels in Kalos with his friends Clemont, Bonnie, and Serena like how he met each of them and about how he jumped off of the top of the prism tower to save Pikachu and saved by a Mega Blaziken in which he was scolded by Leaf about being too reckless and his gym battles to which Korrina can testify that it was a tough battle after Misty made a joke about his badge earnings and it made Leaf a little jealous when he talked about how she was the reason he was able to win his eighth badge. He also told them about the Ash-Greninja transformation in which Professor Sycamore told him about the Bond Phenomenon this of course made Ash have to promise Rotomdex to ask Sycamore for the data on it for Rotomdex later and mentioned how it was also because of Serena he was able to master it to since it was incomplete all the other times he and Greninja used it he even mentioned how he almost defeated the champion of Kalos herself due to it this made Paul who was looking bored at this whole conversation pay attention now. Ash and Alain, along with Sawyer talked about the Kalos League from Ash almost being disqualified for a no show to him battling to battling Sawyer in the Semifinals and Alain in the Finals and the whole Team Flare incident in which after Sycamore decided to name Ash-Greninja's transformation sequence Battle Bond.

Kalos was by far the best region I traveled in so far and I miss my friends from there too. Said Ash to his friends after telling him the story of his journey there.

So Ash I bet you were pretty close to this Serena girl huh am I right? Said Gary with a smirk and nudging him in the elbow much to Ash's annoyance.

Leaf frowned at the implication Gary made but didn't say anything.

Yeah I guess. She and I were best friends along with Clemont and Bonnie. He said.

Leaf was afraid of asking for the fear of his answer but she needed to know.

H-hey Ash. She said.

Yeah?

This Serena girl is she your girlfriend?

This got the attention of everyone who looked at Ash for his answer.

Ash just blinked and tilted his head to the side.

What does my friend's gender have to do with anything. He replied.

Everyone even Paul fell down anime style at that.

She means if you two are dating. Said Dawn.

Oh~. Said Ash causing everyone to sweat drop. No not really why?

N-no reason. Said Leaf.

So he is still single that means I have chance. She thought to herself.

Hey Ash wanna arm wrestle? Winner gets five bucks. Said Barry.

You're on! Said Ash

After an evening full of games food and lots of other things everyone was passed out on the floor with the exception of Ash, Korrina, Sina and Leaf.

Color me impressed Ash I'm surprised that so much has happened to you during your journey. Said Sina.

I'm impressed that we're the only ones awake after this whole party. Said Leaf.

But now I'm bored. Said Korrina.

Just then the front door opened and Kiawe came in with Dexio.

Ah Dexio and Kiawe welcome back. Said Sina.

Ash? Said Kiawe

Kiawe? Said Ash

I didn't know you were living here. Said Kiawe

I didn't know you were either. Said Ash

Well that's to be expected I've spent most of my free time helping my family with their deliveries. Said Kiawe.

Deliveries? Said Ash.

My family owns a farm on Akala Island in Alola and I help them out time to time. Explained Kiawe.

Wow that's so cool. Said Ash.

Even I didn't know that. Said Leaf.

Kiawe then turned to see Leaf and had a look of surprise on his face.

What are you doing here Leaf? He asked her.

Ash invited us over so that we can throw him a welcoming party. She said.

Unfortunately everyone else is asleep and now we're bored. Said Korrina.

Ok then Ash do you wanna have a battle? Asked Kiawe

Huh?

Allow me to reintroduce myself a bit. I'm Kiawe and I am Rank 7 of the top ten students here at the school. He said with a smirk.

Ash's eyes widened at that.

Unknowing to them both Paul and Alain were awake enough to hear that and this made both their eyes widen as well.

What the hell! They both thought.

Korrina eyes widened too while Leaf was trying to look surprised.

Ash and Pikachu were surprised but they got a look of determination.

Alright let's go.

With that Ash, Dexio, Kiawe, Korrina, Sina and Leaf went out to the field.

Ok Ash I hope you're ready. Said Kiawe.

I am. Said Ash.

Ok then Magmar go!

 _Magmar!_

Ash walked up to the bunch of Sleeping Pokémon and slightly shook Riolu.

Hey Riolu I need you for a battle buddy. He told the sleeping Pokémon.

 _Lu?_ Said Riolu rubbing it's eye sleepily.

There we go hey c'mon we can do this.

Unaware to anyone there was a faint flow of blue energy coming from Ash to Riolu.

Riolu gave it's head a big shook and jumped up ready to battle.

Alright Kiawe I choose Riolu.

Very well then I'll make the first move. Magmar use Fire Punch!

Riolu use Copycat!

Both Pokémon enveloped their fists in flames before charging at each other. Magmar was about to land it's punch but Riolu used it's small size and slide through the opening between Magmar's legs before landing it's own punch on the back of Magmar's head causing it to grab it's head in pain.

Now Low Sweep!

Riolu sweeps it's foot under Magmar's feet making it fall on it's back. But just after it fell Riolu was enveloped in flames for a brief moment as it yelped in pain.

What happened to Riolu? Asked Korrina.

Flame Body.

Korrina turned around to see both Paul and Alain awake.

You guys are awake?! Said Leaf.

Heard what Kiawe said and that got us up. Said Alain.

His Magmar has Flame Body so with all the physical attacks Riolu used it was bound to happened and looks like that time is now. Said Paul.

Ash it's time to end this. Said Kiawe as he showed his Z-Ring.

A Z-Move. Said Ash.

That's right! Alrighty Magmar let's go!

 _Mag!_

Kiawe crossed his arms in a X and began to do a series of poses.

Magmar INFERNO OVERDRIVE!

 _Maaaaagmar!_

RIOLU! Shouted Ash.

Riolu then was enveloped by the Z-move and the field was covered in smoke.

Well Ash guess that's it. Said Kiawe.

You sure about that? Asked Ash.

Huh?

The smoke cleared and revealed Riolu still standing but the thing was surprising was that Riolu had a sash tied to its forehead.

A Focus Sash!?

When I first got Riolu it was holding this so I thought it would be good idea to keep it Incase something like this happens. Explained Ash.

Incredible. Said Kiawe.

Let's go Riolu show them our trump card. Use Aura Sphere with Force Palm!

Aura Sphere?! Said Leaf.

Riolu charged at Magmar with the Aura Sphere in its hand.

Fire Punch!

Magmar ran toward Riolu and tried to hit it but Riolu jumped up and was about hit Magmar but it had a second Fire Punch in waiting and punched the Aura Sphere causing a small explosion between them knocking both Pokémon out.

A draw. Said Korrina.

That was a great battle Ash. Said Kiawe.

Yeah it was. Said Ash. Hey Kiawe.

Yes?

Our battle may have ended in a draw but tell me if I beat you. Wouldn't that make me the new number 7? Said Ash with a challenging look.

Kiawe but his head down and smiled before he raised it up and was crying man tears.

YES! YES! That's exactly the kind of attitude this school needs Ash I am moved moved I tell you! My heart is soaring like an Inferno Overdrive!

Uh? Was all Ash could say.

Kiawe then suddenly calmed down. But unfortunately it's not that simple. You see in you need to challenge me in a official Showdown If you want to win my rank. Besides it's late so why don't we all head to bed. Leaf you stay in one of the extra rooms here.

Alright fine. Said Ash.

Thanks. Said Leaf.

* * *

The next morning Kiawe and everyone from the party walked into the dining hall only to find Ash and Pikachu looking ready for battle.

I've thought about this and so for the number 7 rank let's battle Kiawe! Said Ash.

Pika Pikachu! Said Pikachu.

Everyone just ignored Ash's challenge and went to the kitchen to get something to eat without so much as a glance at him and Pikachu.

I'm sorry Ash. Said Kiawe with a apologetic look on his face. I should've explained more clearly. You see it's a little more complicated than that. In order to challenge someone you'll need to submit a form to the official battle committee in order to challenge someone and even if I were to accept both sides will need to wager something of equal value.

I see. Said Ash.

If we're talking about the 7th place rank then. Kiawe paused to think. Not even your expulsion would be enough.

Your kidding.

Afraid not and I don't wanna see you go so I'm afraid I'll need to decline.

Aw man and I was so hyped for this.

I'm sorry Ash but cheer up you have long day today.

Ok fine.

After everyone finished eating Ash and everyone else left to get to class.

* * *

The next day Kiawe was looking at the school arena remembering his battle with Ash.

Thinking about your match with Ash?

Kiawe turned around to see Leaf.

Yeah Ash sure is a good battler. Said Kiawe

You shouldn't have held back.

I disagree I was giving it my all.

Oh please you didn't even try. How I know is cause you didn't even use your "trump card" when you challenged him. She said before she left.

* * *

Ash was looking around the school with Pikachu when he saw a bulletin board with sign up sheets for clubs.

Hey look Pikachu there's a Pokémon Connoisseur Club. Ash told his partner. Heh reminds me of the time we traveled Unova with Iris and Cilan. Cilan would go on and on when it came to his evaluations in which I couldn't understand a word he said. Man those were good times. Hey how about we go and check it out?

 _Pika!_ Said Pikachu in agreement.

And with that the duo went to in a random direction in hopes of finding the place.

No! Absolutely horrible! Said a female voice. You must replace all of them!

B-but I don't want to. Said a meekly male voice.

That's enough! You're going to far with this! Said a older male voice.

Ash and Pikachu managed to get directions to the place and when they got there they saw a junior high kid what looked like being bullied by a girl with purple hair and a red blazer but was being defended by none other than Cilan.

Cilan! Called out Ash.

Cilan turned to see Ash and had a look of happy surprise on his face. Ash! Pikachu!

Ash ran toward Cilan and fist bumped him.

Hey Cilan long time no see what's going on? Asked Ash

I wish we would meet on a happier occasion Ash but right now there's a problem. Said Cilan with a bit of a disappointed look on his face.

What's wrong?

It's you! Said the girl.

Huh? Said Ash

Remember me I'm Burgundy the world's greatest connoisseur. The now named Burgundy said to Ash.

Yeah I remember what are you doing?

She's telling me I have to replace all of my Pokémon. Said the kid.

Listen why don't you go out and come back later Me and Cilan can handle this.

Ok. Said the kid before leaving.

What are you doing!? Said Burgundy

You shouldn't do something like that. Said Ash.

Why not I'm the head of the Pokémon Connoisseur Club and what I say goes! In fact you still need to replace all of your Pokémon!

No way am I going to do that! Me and my Pokémon have been through a lot together and we can handle any opponent and win!

Oh really then why don't you put your money where your mouth is. I challenge you to a Showdown and when I win you will not only replace all of your Pokémon but you are to be expelled from here agreed?

Alright then but if I win...Said Ash before thinking for a minute. Okay if I win then you have to give up leadership of the club to Cilan and you will be a member of the club and come every day.

Fine agreed but just so you know I won't lose. The match will be in three days.

Fine by me.

And with that Ash and Cilan left so that Ash can get ready for his match. Ash's first Showdown is now approaching. Will Ash have to replace all his Pokémon? Who will be the victor? Find out as the journey continues.

* * *

 **Hope you you enjoyed this episode if u did leave a review if you didn't you've hurt my feelings. So until next time take it easy guys, gals, and nonbinary pals PEACE OUT ✌️**


	7. A Showdown Throwdown

**Happy 2019 everybody here to kick off the New Year with another chapter sorry to keep you waiting.  
**

 **Disclaimer I don't own Pokémon.**

 **Now with that out of the way here we go**

Normal speech

 _Pokémon speech_

 ** _Thoughts_**

 **Telepathy**

 **Rotomdex**

* * *

It was the day of Ash's Showdown with Burgundy and Ash and the gang are heading to the arena to say that Ash was a little nervous was a overstatement.

How can you be so calm about this!? Asked Leaf. Seriously you do know that if you will be expelled and will have to replace your Pokémon right?

Ash just waved Leaf's concern off.

Relax will you. Cilan helped me train for the upcoming match. So as Dawn would say No need to worry. Said Ash as Pikachu nodded in agreement.

Whenever you say not to worry that's when I worry the most. Said Dawn.

C'mon guys chill out I made a few switches to my team the other day so I have nothing to fear. Said Ash. Plus Paul here sure knows how to give motivation.

Paul?! The girls said in unison as they turned to the said person.

I simply stated that if he seriously loses and gets himself expelled then I would kick his ass. Said Paul

And that I would join in. Said Gary

What is with you men and violence. Said Misty.

It's man law number 2. Said Max. Violence is always a great motivation.

There are man laws? Asked May.

The guys nodded.

What are they? Asked Leaf.

The guys all looked at one another before all nodding in agreement.

They're called man laws for a reason. They all said in unison.

Forget it we're here. Said Ash as they walked into the stadium.

The moment Ash walked in though he almost the whole stadium immediately started booing Ash and wishing him bad luck.

My word Ash it's like you got the whole school hating you. Said Cilan. What exactly did you do to provoke everyone?

I don't know I don't think I did anything? Said Ash while Leaf and the others sweat dropped at his statement and decided not to say anything as they went to sit on the bleachers.

Ash and Burgundy where each on one side of the field.

This will be a 3 on 3 Pokémon Showdown, the battle will be over when all of one sides Pokémon are unable to continue. In addition both sides will be allowed to substitute Pokémon. Battle begin!

Samurott let's go! Said Burgundy.

Alright Sceptile I choose you! Said Ash.

Wow I didn't know Ash has a Sceptile too. Said Sawyer. I'll make a note of this it could show me what I could do with my own Sceptile.

Battle begin! Announced the referee.

Alright Samurott use Hydro Pump!

Samurott launched the powerful water move at Sceptile.

Sceptile use Leaf Blade!

Sceptile ran towards Samurott cutting the through the Hydro Pump in the process before landing the attack.

 _Rot!_ It said in pain.

Use Leaf Storm!

Just like that Samurott was enveloped in the attack.

Leaf Blade again!

Sceptile didn't waste any time and cross chopped Samurott with a double Leaf Blade knocking it out as it landed with a thud.

Samurott is unable to battle Sceptile wins. Said the referee.

Man just like that he took down one of her Pokémon without so much as a hit. Said Sawyer who was amazed at Ash's power.

Return Samurott thank you. Said Burgundy. Go Stoutland

Return Sceptile.

* * *

Up in the bleachers May was confused about Ash's decision.

Hm? Why is Ash switching? Asked May

Guess he wants to give his other Pokémon a chance. Said Brock

* * *

Ok then let's go Gliscor I choo- . Was all Ash could say before Oshawott came out of its Pokéball.

Ok then Oshawott you're up!

Oshawott then had a look of fear in its face when it saw Stoutland but shook its head and gave a game face on.

Begin! Said Referee

Oshawott use Aqua Jet now!

Stoutland use Thunder Fang.

Stoutland was able to catch Oshawott in its mouth and electrocuted it before letting it go.

Oshawott try to hit with a Razor Shell!

Protect!

Stoutland covered itself in a shield of green energy with Oshawott's attack bouncing off.

Now Stoutland Wild Charge!

Stoutland covered itself in a wild mass of electricity and tackled Oshawott.

Oshawott! Ash said concerned.

Oshawott was covered in static showing its paralysis.

C'mon Oshawott you can do this.

Oshawott was barely able to stand up.

You see this is exactly why you should replace your Pokémon. Look at that Oshawott it can barely stand.

Me and my Pokémon won't ever backdown. Oshawott show them how your power.

 _Oshaaaa!_ cried Oshawott as it began to glow a white light.

What?! Said Burgundy.

Oshawott is evolving. Said Ash.

after the light died down Oshawott was now a Dewott.

 _DEWOOOOTT!_

Cool you evolved!

Rotomdex then took pictures of the newly evolved Dewott

 **Dewott the D** **iscipline Pokémon,** **Strict training is how it learns its flowing double-scalchop technique.** **As a result of strict training, each Dewott learns different forms for using the scalchops.**

Cool!

 **As a result of its evolution it learned new moves too.**

Rotomdex showed Ash what moves it learned.

Ok then Dewott use Swords Dance!

Dewott sharply raised its attack.

Now use a double Razor Shell!

Dewott was able to land its attack causing good damage.

Wild Charge!

Stoutland charged at Dewott at full speed.

Dewott use Aqua Jet!

Both Pokémon charged at each other causing a small explosion.

 _Dewott!_ / _Stoutland!_

when the smoke cleared it raveled Dewott knocked out with Stoutland looking like it can barley stand.

Dewott is unable to battle! The winner is Stoutland ! Declared the referee.

Back in the stands the gang saw both Ash and Burgundy return their Pokémon.

Man I was hoping for Dewott to win. Said Max.

Dewott took too much damage as a Oshawott not to mention it was paralyzed. Said Paul.

 ** _C'mon Ash you can win this._** Thought Leaf.

Thanks Dewott you were great. Said Ash.

Stoutland take a break. Said Burgundy. Go Darmanitan!

 _Manitan!_

Gliscor I choose you!

 _Gliscor!_

Battle begin! Said the referee

Gliscor use Earthquake!

Jump up Darmanitan and use Power-Up-Punch!

Darmanitan did as it was told and successfully dodged the attack and was punched Gliscor in the face raising it's attack in the process.

Gliscor use Aqua Tail!

What!? Said Burgundy.

Gliscor's tail was swirled by water before slamming it right on top of Darmanitan's head after it punched it and made it fall to the ground.

Gliscor learned some new moves during it's time Professor Oak's lab and it looks like it made progress.

Gliscor use Thunder Fang!

Gliscor's fangs sparked with electricity before biting Darmanitan who was covered in water from the Aqua Tail took extra damage

Darmanitan use Bulk Up then Power-Up Punch!

Darmanitan powered up and gave Gliscor a left hook to the face increasing its power even more.

Gliscor hang in there and use Thunder Fang!

Darmanitan use Fire Punch!

 _Gliscor!_

 _Darmanitan!_

The two Pokémon began to fight each other using the said attacks until Gliscor was able to paralyze Darmanitan.

 _Man...itan._ was all it could say before it went to Zen Mode.

 ** _Its in Zen Mode that means its almost down time to finish this now!_** Thought Ash.

Gliscor Guillotine now!

Gliscor sprang up in the air using its tail and began to dive toward its opponent.

Darmanitan dodge it quick!

Even though its in Zen Mode Darmanitan can still move in so it was able to dodge the attack.

Damn it we missed. Said Ash. Don't give up keep trying to hit it!

Keep dodging don't let it hit you! Said Burgundy.

Darmanitan was able to dodge Gliscor every time but just then it froze due to the paralysis.

NOW! Said Ash

Gliscor was able to land the attack and instantly defeat Darmanitan.

Darmanitan!

Darmanitan is unable to battle Gliscor wins! declared the referee.

Two down and one more to go. Said Ash after thanking Gliscor and returning it.

After returning Darmanitan Burgundy got an annoyed look on her face.

The fact you used a one hit KO move proves how horrible your Pokémon are trained. She said.

So you say but look at this you only have 1 Pokémon left while I still have 2 left. Ash countered.

Trainers choose your next Pokémon. Said the referee.

Sceptile I choose you!

Stoutland let's go!

Battle begin!

Meanwhile in the stands Leaf and the others were watching Ash's battle.

Looks like Ash is gonna win. Said Leaf

She should've forfeited when Samurott was easily beaten by Sceptile. Said Paul

Go Ash! Said Dawn

Win this! Said May

Burgundy I'll give you one chance to forfeit now and save yourself the embarrassment. Said Ash.

I don't your pity Ketchum! Said Burgundy.

Ash sighed in disappointment at Burgundy's attitude.

I tried being nice. Said Ash. Don't say I didn't give you any warning.

Stoutland Fire Fang go!

Sceptile use Leaf Blade!

Stoutland tried to bite Sceptile but it easily dodged it and landed the attack right on Stoutland's head Knocking it out.

No Stoutland! Said Burgundy.

Stoutland is unable to battle! Which means the victory goes to Ash! Declared the referee.

Return Stoutland. Said Burgundy.

After returning her Pokémon she saw Cilan walk up to her.

That really was a excellent battle Burgundy. Said Cilan

Save it I don't need your sarcasm! Said Burgundy

No I mean it you really did great. Said Cilan . In fact as the new head of the Pokémon Connoisseur Club I'd like to have you as my Vice president.

Burgundy was shocked at this.

Just what are you trying to pull? She asked suspiciously.

Nothing really. Said Cilan. I really would appreciate it if you could accept my offer I feel like you could help me with your determination.

Cilan stretched his hand out to her.

After thinking it over she took his hand and shook it.

Hmph very well then I'll accept your offer however don't think this changes anything between us I will become a S class Connoisseur and beat you. She declared.

I welcome the challenge. Said Cilan

Ash just smiled at the scene and turned around to the sound of footsteps and saw his friends.

Hey guys. He said.

So with Ash being victorious he and the gang went to Gates to Infinity to celebrate.

* * *

The next day Ash and all the other first-year students were gathered together in the auditorium for an important announcement.

Prof. Oak then arrived and began to speak through a microphone.

Now you may all be wondering why I've called you here. Said Oak.

Multiple students began to mummer among themselves.

The reason for this is to announce that all first-year will be going to Akala Island in the Alola Region in exactly 3 weeks from today where we will be taking a boat the day prior in order to see whether or not you are capable of staying here, so train hard and remember this anyone who fails to complete this challenge will be immediately expelled. That will be all.

All the students then left with Ash becoming very excited.

* * *

three days later, Ash and Pikachu along with Professor Kukui have arrived on Melemele Island in the Alola Region.

Alright guys here we are Melemele Island you ready? Asked Kukui.

You bet no matter what we face we'll take it on with everything we got! Said Ash

* * *

 **Ash has finally arrived in the Alola Region to compete in the Island Challenge and he'll be catching a new team member before he heads back so let me know in the reviews if you liked this chapter and if you know who that Pokemon is.**

 **OK so I know it's been a long time since my last chapter been really busy but my New Years Resolution will be to post every 1 or 2 months so look forward to that so until next time take it easy Guys, Gals, and Non-binary Pals. PEACE OUT!**


End file.
